Magic Sisters
by SuperBlueGirl12
Summary: The Cimorelli sisters are powerful witches who have to work together to fight the forces of evil. What will happen when it all becomes a bit too personal?
1. Notes

Hi everyone, I'm back!

I know I have lots of unfinished stories on here but I promise this one is complete and there is a sequel!

I recently discovered this amazing group of sisters on youtube who sing and I felt inspired to include them in a story. So if you haven't heard of Cimorelli, they are a group of six sisters who have amazing voices, and you should definitely check them out. This story is another 'Charmed' based story because I love that stuff, but hopefully a little different.

Some brief character notes before chapter 1 is uploaded.

Character Notes

**Christina **\- 28 - The oldest and most powerful of the sisters. She is a Lawyer. Abilities are magical and elemental. She also has a form of telekinesis. She can absorb and use energy. Because her magic is energy based it often weakens her to the point of passing out.

**Katherine **\- 26 - She is a school teacher and has powers of precognition, retrocognition, and reading memories so she can see the past, future and peoples memories sometimes. She normally has to touch the person or an object related to them.

**Lisa** \- 25 - Works in a funeral home, arranging and coordinating funerals. She can see and speak to the dead.

**Amy** \- 23 - She is a nurse, and has the power of increased empathy. She can sense other peoples feelings by touch, or if they are strong enough, through the mind.

**Lauren** \- 20 - She is at College studying psychology. Her abilities include remote viewing which means she can track people and things from afar. Her power will also develop into astral projection.

**Dani **\- 18 - The youngest of the sisters, she is also at College but studying disaster management and humanitarian response. She has the power of invisibility.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

The Cimorelli sisters were all at home, apart from the oldest, who was still working. Night had fallen and the rain was pouring steadily. The occasional flash of lightning lit up darkened rooms. Katherine, Lisa, Amy, Lauren and Dani were all in the kitchen getting dinner ready for eight, when they always had dinner together. 'Did Christina tell you how late she was going to be?' Amy asked Katherine as she strained the pasta.

'No, she said to go ahead with dinner and she would catch up.' Katherine responded. Amy looked up at her suddenly.

'Then why are you worried?' She asked, the other girls stopping what they were doing.

'I'm not.' Katherine said.

'Yes, you are.' Amy said. 'I can feel it.' They couldn't hide anything from Amy and her heightened powers of empathy.

'First of all, stop reading me like that.' She sighed. 'Fine, I'm a little worried.' Katherine admitted.

'Why?' Lisa asked, sitting down on one of the bar stools at the breakfast table. 'Christina works late all the time.'

'Did you have a vision?' Dani asked, hauling some plates out of the cupboard and giving them to Lauren.

'No, no visions. Just a bad feeling.' Katherine said, cutting up some bread.

'Well, if anyone can take care of themselves it's Christina.' Lauren assured them but Katherine didn't look convinced. 'Would it help if I looked for her?' Lauren asked.

'Do you mind?' Katherine asked. 'It would put my mind at ease.'

'No problem.' Lauren smiled and closed her eyes. She focused on Christina, and the joint birthday they shared, and she found her. Her eyes snapped open.

'What is it?' Lisa asked.

'Three, two...' Lauren counted.

'Guys! I'm home.' They heard Christina call from the hallway.

'One.' Lauren finished and they all smiled.

'Thanks Laur.' Katherine said gratefully. A few moments later a soaking wet Christina walked into the kitchen, carrying her satchel and a mound of paperwork.

'You're soaked!' Dani pointed out.

'Yeah, tell me about it Dan.' Christina smiled.

'Man, what case are you working on?' Lisa asked, taking the stack of paper from her.

'I'll tell you over dinner, right now I just want a warm shower.'

'Sure, go clean up, dinner will be ready in about fifteen.' Amy said.

'Thanks guys.' Christina smiled and ran up the stairs.

'She works too hard.' Lauren said.

'One of us has to, this place is expensive.' Dani commented. It wasn't that the others didn't have good jobs, but Christina was a very respected lawyer so her income meant a lot. Katherine was a middle school teacher, Lisa worked as a funeral coordinator, and Amy was a nurse. Lauren and Dani were still in college.

* * *

Fifteen minutes later they were all sat around the dining room table. Christina joined them moments later, her hair still wet from the shower, and sat between Amy and Lisa. She let out a sign of relief as soon as her feet lifted off the floor. 'That bad huh?' Dani asked from opposite her.

'Worse.' Christina smiled. She looked over the food. 'This looks amazing guys, I'm sorry I wasn't here to help.'

'Don't worry about it.' Katherine assured her. 'Just eat, and vent about your day.' She said, spooning pasta onto several plates and handing them around.

'Thanks.' Christina said, taking her plate. 'But what I really need is the wine.' She said, motioning to the bottle of red in the middle of the table. She lent over and took it, pouring herself, Katherine and Lisa a glass each.

'So, did you get a new case today?' Lauren asked.

'Yeah.' Christina's voice softened. 'A thirteen year old girl was molested, beaten and eventually killed by her foster father. I'm on the prosecution for the state. They want me to put him away and go after the foster agency who put her in his care.'

'Jesus.' Lisa whispered. 'And whatever you do, don't look in my files, please.' Christina said. 'There's stuff in there no one should see and I don't want you guys to have those images in your brains okay?'

'Sure.' Katherine agreed for all of them.

'That means you too Dani.' Christina said seriously. 'I mean it.'

'Okay, I got it.' Dani said.

'So, how was everyone else's day?' Christina changed the subject.

'Oh, well I gave out my first A grade of the school year today.' Katherine beamed.

'That's great.' Lauren said. 'Early too.'

'This one's smart. I may have to bump him up a year but I'll see in a month maybe.'

'Nice Kat.' Lisa said, sipping her wine. 'I organised a Star Wars themed funeral, for a ninety-six year old.'

'Seriously?' Dani asked. 'That's awesome.'

'Yeah, it was in his will believe it or not.' She smiled. 'My kind of dude.'

'How about you Aimes?' Christina asked, sipping her wine.

'Nothing exciting to report today, just charts and updating medications.' Amy admitted.

'What about you two?' Katherine asked Lauren and Dani. Their college year hadn't started yet.

'We cleaned the house.' Dani said proudly. 'Top to bottom.'

'I find that hard to believe.' Christina snorted.

'We did!' Lauren backed her up. 'We did the laundry and vacuumed and cleaned the windows.'

'We tried to do the windows but there were too many spiders.' Dani corrected her.

'Okay fine, but we did everything else.'

'The house did look tidier when I came home.' Katherine said.

'Alright then, thanks girls. I'm impressed.' Christina raised her glass.

'Thank you!' Dani beamed. Christina lowered her glass to her mouth but didn't sip it, she zoned out but Amy was studying her carefully.

'Chris.' Amy said. No response. 'Christina.' She said louder. Christina's head snapped up to look at her sister.

'Yeah, sorry.' She said, moving around on her chair.

'Are you sure you're okay?' Amy asked. 'I can feel, something, coming from you. I don't know what it is.'

'It's worry.' Christina said. 'I'm just really worried about this case, that's all.'

'Alright, if you're sure.' Amy said.

'I am, but you know I'll talk to you if I'm not. Can't very well hide it from you now can I.' She smiled.

'I guess not.' Amy agreed, relaxing a little.

* * *

They were just finishing dinner when there was a knock at the door. They all looked up because they weren't expecting anyone. 'Who could that be?' Lisa asked.

'No idea, I'll go.' Katherine said, moving towards the door. They could see the front door from the dining room so they followed her with their eyes. Just as she opened it, a wave of energy was sent forward, crashing into her. She flew backwards and slid across the floor.

'Katherine!' Lauren yelled, all of them moving to their sister. Amy helped her up.

'You okay?' Amy asked.

'Yeah, fine. He's a Demon.' Katherine confirmed. Christina had positioned herself in front of the group and they all faced the man entering their home. He was tall, and solid looking, all in black with tattoos up one arm. His eyes were glowing red.

'Who are you?' Christina asked.

'Your worst nightmare.' He replied in a deep, gravely voice, as he shot out another wave of energy. Before it could reach them Christina's arm came up and a forcefield was placed in front of them. His energy bounced off of it and returned in his direction, sending him crashing into the door which had closed on itself.

'Kath, Amy, go upstairs and get the book, or a potion, or anything to get rid of this guy.' Christina said. 'Dani...' She looked at her youngest sister who nodded, knowing exactly what she meant. In the blink of an eye, Dani was gone. Invisible. She walked around the forcefield and tripped the demon up from behind. He was stunned enough for Christina to drop the forcefield and send the energy directly into him. He fell to the floor in pain as she focused all of her energy on him. Amy and Katherine came back down with potions in their hands.

'Chris, stop.' Amy yelled. Christina did as she was told and her energy dropped, as did she, Lauren by her side in a second. Amy and Katherine threw the potions they were holding onto the demon and he burst into flames until he was gone.

'Holy crap.' Lisa said, moving towards the spot he vanished from. 'What the hell! They've never come to our home before.'

'Chris, you okay?' Lauren asked, grabbing under her arm to lift her up.

'Yeah, I think so.' Christina said, stumbling for a moment before Lisa came to help. 'Sit me down please.' They took her into the living room and set her on the couch. After a few moments she regained her composure and looked up. 'Which potion did you use?'

'Just an exploding one.' Amy used. 'We weren't too sure.'

'No, you picked the right one.' Christina said, smiling.

'How do they know where we live?' Dani asked.

'I have no idea but I think we need to put barriers around the house until we work it out.' Katherine said. 'Lisa will you help me?'

'Of course.' Lisa said. 'Chris, are you...'

'I'm fine.' Christina cut her off. 'Go.'

'Alright, come on Kat.' They exited and the rest all sat down.

'Amy, I can feel you looking at me.' Christina said, pushing the hair from her face.

'I can feel it, you know, every time you do that. Every time you do anything.' Amy said.

'I know.' Christina said, Dani and Lauren looking on.

'It feels like the life is draining out of you.' Amy admitted.

'I just have to use a lot of energy Aimes, it always comes back.' Christina smiled.

'Yeah, but it still freaks me out.' Amy said.

'Let's just focus on finding out what this demon was doing at the house, okay?' Christina stood up, with a little uncertainty, before she felt steady.

'Okay.' Amy agreed.

'To the book!' Dani sad, bounding up the stairs with the others on her heels.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Thankfully the next morning was a Saturday. During the night Katherine and Lisa had managed to put up magical barriers around the house. It will stop weaker demons from getting in and give them sufficient warnings about stronger ones. Even though Lisa had created the barriers herself, she couldn't sleep very well. At six in the morning she was walking down stairs towards the kitchen. Much to her surprise, Christina had already beaten her to it, and was sitting at the breakfast table with a pot of coffee and her laptop open in front of her. 'Chris.' Lisa said, making her jump.

'Jesus Lisa.' Christina covered her heart with her hand. 'You scared me.'

'Sorry, why are you up?' Lisa asked, taking a mug from the cupboard and pouring herself a coffee before sitting with her sister.

'There's too much work to do on this case. I have to go down to the foster agency at lunch time so I want to be prepared.'  
'But it's Saturday and a very aggressive demon attacked us last night.' Lisa said.

'I know that, but I can't put my normal cases on hold for magical issues, you know that.' Lisa sighed, but looked up when she felt the room get colder. There was someone standing in their kitchen. A girl.

'Chris?' Lisa asked. 'Your case, is the girl blonde?'

'Yeah, her name is Sam. Why?' Christina stopped working and looked at her sister.

'Do you have a picture of her?' Lisa asked. Christina opened one of the files and handed it to Lisa who looked. A blonde girl with short hair, wearing her school uniform and dirty red converse. 'Okay, she's in the kitchen.'

'Seriously?' Christina looked around nervously. 'She wants to talk to you.' Lisa said.

'No, Lisa, I can't use the testimony of a ghost!'

'It's not like that, Chris. She just want's to say thank you.' Lisa smiled.

'Oh, well it's the least I can do.' Christina said to nobody in particular. 'I'm going to put him away for life, you have my word.'

'She want's to make sure he never has any more foster children.'

'Don't worry, no way am I going to let that happen.' Christina said as Lisa sat beside her.

'Is she gone?'

'Yeah, she's gone.' Lisa said. 'Did you go and view her body?'

'I did, on my way home last night.'

'She must have followed you home.' Lisa smiled. 'Smart.'

'What did she, I mean, did she look like...' Christina wondered.

'She looked normal, like a kid. Only the ones with trouble moving on look as they did when they died.'

'Good, that's good.' Christina sighed, leaning her head in her hands.

'She looked like that because she knows you're here fighting for her. She's already moved on Chris, trust me.'

'Okay, thanks Lise.' Lisa hugged her shoulders and kissed her head.

'Don't work too hard, it's the weekend.' Lisa called over her shoulder as she left the room.

* * *

Later that morning Dani and Lauren were flipping through the family book. It logged all of the demons, spirits and creatures the Cimorelli family had ever faced. They were trying to find one resembling the guy from last night. 'What about this guy?' Dani said. 'Big, tattoos.'

'Yeah but it also says he turns into a mist if he needs to escape, he could have done that last night.'

'What about...' Dani flipped through some more pages. 'Wait, this is him.' She turned the book back to Lauren.

'That's him alright. Low-level, normally muscle for hire, can shoot energy from his hands. Message everyone.' Dani did just that, and within five minutes they were all siting in the living room.

'What have you found?' Amy asked.

'We found our demon.' Lauren said, putting the book on the coffee table. 'He doesn't have a name, but there are hundreds of him.'

'What do you mean, hundreds of him?' Katherine asked.

'Exactly that, they all look the same. Higher level demons use them for muscle in case their afraid of being killed.'

'So someone sent this guy to attack us because they weren't brave enough to do it themselves?' Lisa said.

'Basically.' Dani confirmed. Meanwhile, Christina had pulled the book closer and really looked at his face.

'What is it Chris?' Amy asked.

'I feel like I've seen him before last night.' She said, thinking for a moment. 'Lisa, you said the girl followed me home from the funeral parlour?'

'Wait, what?' Dani said.

'It's not important.' Lisa brushed her off. 'Yes she did, why?'

'Because I think this guy was at my office earlier. I didn't realise last night but he looks so familiar.'

'You think he followed you here?'

'I don't know.' Christina said in frustration.

'Chris, I can take a look.' Katherine said.

'You don't like looking into people's memories. I won't make you do that Kat.' Christina said firmly.

'I know, but I want to. It could help all of us.' She came and sat opposite Christina and took her hands.

'Fine.' Christina sat up. 'But if it gets too much you need to stop.'

'I promise.' Katherine said. 'Right, relax your breathing.

Christina was sitting in her office talking on the phone.

'Do you see her?' Dani asked. 'Yeah, we're in her office.' Katherine said.

There were lots people walking past, the office was hectic. Katherine slowed the scene down in her mind.

'Anything?' Lisa asked. 'Not yet, Kath, move forwards a bit.'

Katherine went through Christina's memories like a movie on fast forward, until she could see her sister walking out of the building. She slowed it down and then paused.

'There.' She said. 'I've got him.' A few seconds later she released Christina's hands, both of them taking a sharp breath.

'It's still weird when you do that.' Christina said, rubbing her hands.

'Sorry, but we found him.'

'Really?' Where?' Lauren asked.

'He was standing outside the office. When she left for the day. He was leaning against the stairs coming down to the parking garage.'

'Okay, so if he was following me, into an empty parking garage, why did he wait until I got all the way home to attack? He had me alone, why risk having to face the six of us?'

'Maybe his orders weren't to kill you, but to find out where you live? Where we live?' Amy suggested.

'But he's gone, how will he get that information to anyone?' Christina asked.

'I was reading more about him whilst you two were in dreamland.' Dani said. 'And apparently they have an automatic transmission feature in them.'

'What does that mean?' Lisa asked.

'Like a camera in their eyes.' Dani clarified. 'So whoever was watching the camera knows where we live.'

'Shit, I'm sorry guys.' Christina said, leaning back.

'It's not your fault Chris, it could have been any of us.' Lauren assured her. Christina nodded before checking her watch.

'Damn it.' She said, getting up quickly.

'What?' Amy asked.

'I'm going to be late. I have to meet the manager of the foster company for the case I'm working on.'

'Chris you can't.' Lauren said. 'There could be more demons.'

'There's always more demons Lauren, I can't not do my job because of them.' She said, putting on her coat.

'Alright, but you can't go alone.' Katherine said. 'No one goes anywhere alone from now on.'

'I'll go with you Chris, I need to go into town anyway.' Lisa said.

'Fine, but hurry up. We need to leave like five minutes ago.' Christina said.

'Okay.' Lisa said, running up the stairs to get her hoodie and bag.

'Chris, just please be careful.' Amy said. 'We're safe when we're in this house and when we're together.'

'I know that Aimes, we will be careful and we'll be back before you know it. I have to do this though.' Christina pulled her into a hug as Lisa came back downstairs.

'Ready, let's go.' She said, heading towards the door.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Christina and Lisa left the foster agency with scowls on their faces. They were willing to take no responsibility for the death of a young girl. 'They didn't even seem that bothered.' Lisa said as they were walking back to their car.

'They probably weren't.' Christina said. 'This isn't the first time something bad has happened to one of their foster kids. So I'm going to establish a pattern to present to a jury and hopefully they make the right decision. The foster dad will be easy, it's the agency they may be split on.'

'I don't know how you do it Chris.' Lisa said.

'Do what?'

'Your job, it's so depressing.'

'Lisa, you work in a funeral home.' Christina laughed.

'Yeah but my job is to give families a day to remember and celebrate the life of a loved one. Not to dig up dirty secrets and relive painful memories over and over.'

'I guess when you put it like that, my job really sucks.' Christina smiled.

'That's not what I meant.' Lisa said.

'I know what you meant. And I don't do it because it's fun. I do it because people need justice. Especially people like Sam, who don't have anyone else.'

'You're kind of awesome.' Lisa said, knocking her shoulder.

'Oh, I know.' Christina grinned. They turned down the road where their car was parked and were shocked to see someone leaning against it. Another man, identical to the one from last night. He turned to face them as they walked. 'Lisa, stay behind me.'

'Why don't just run?' Lisa asked.

'We need to know what's going on.' Christina said as the man stopped in the street to face them.

* * *

'What do you think's going on?' Lauren asked Katherine as they sat in the kitchen drinking tea.

'I don't know.' Katherine said honestly. 'We know there are demons and we were born to fight them, but this one seems like more than that.'

'How do you mean?' Lauren wondered.

'It just feels off to me.' Katherine admitted. 'Like something isn't right.'

'So Christina left her phone here.' Amy said as she entered the kitchen. She put it down on the counter. 'She was in such a rush.'

'Well, I'm sure she won't need it, Lisa always has her phone.' Katherine said, picking it up. As soon as she touched it her eyes glazed over.

_Katherine was suddenly in the road with Lisa, Christina and another man like the one from last night. They were saying something she couldn't make out, when a great flash of light blinded them, sending them both flying into the building behind them. Lisa grabbed her arm after it crashed into the wall and Christina was stunned, her head hitting the wall. The demon walked over to them and picked Christina up off of the ground. He studied her face for a moment and said; 'It's you.' _

Katherine shot back to reality. Amy and Lauren were looking at her, and Dani had also entered the room. 'What did you see?' She asked.

'Someone call Lisa. Right now.' She ordered.

* * *

Lisa was holding Christina's arm as the demon walked towards them. 'Who are you working for?' Christina yelled at him. There was no response but he continued to encroach on them. 'Tell whoever is watching through your eyes to come and talk to me.' Christina said.

'Really?' Lisa said sarcastically, just as her phone began to ring. 'Hello?' She said frantically.

'Lisa!' Amy said. 'Thank God.'

'Not a great time Aimes.' Lisa said as Katherine came on the phone.

'Lisa, you need to get out of there. Now!' Katherine said. 'There's going to be an explosion and then the demon will be on you, you have to get out now!' Before anything else could be said, they heard the explosion. Lisa and Christina were thrown backwards into the wall, just like Katherine's vision. The demon was standing over them, his hand reaching down towards Christina.

'You...' He said as he was about to make contact. It took Lisa a moment to remember what her sister had said, but she managed to pull herself up, then Christina, and drag them both away from the building and the demon. Christina sent a small blast of energy back towards him, stopping him momentarily. The smoke gave them the opportunity to hide in a nearby shop until they were sure the demon was gone.

'Lise.' Christina said.

'Yeah.' Lisa said from where she was peeking out of the window.

'My head hurts.' Christina slurred slightly causing Lisa to turn around.

'Shit.' Lisa panicked. She bent down and looked at the gash on Christina's forehead. It wasn't bleeding anymore but the bruise was already forming on her face. 'We need to get back to the house.'

'I... agree.' Christina smiled. 'You okay?'

'Fine, my shoulder is a bit sore, that's all.' Lisa assured her. Lisa took out her phone and texted Katherine, letting her know they were on their way home. Once her phone was away she put one arm around her sister's waist and they carefully made their way back to the car.

* * *

Half an hour later they made it through the door of their home. Everyone was waiting in the hall as they saw Lisa come through with Christina leaning on her heavily. 'Oh my God.' Lauren said, rushing to the other side of her oldest sister. They all went through to the living room where Katherine was already getting out the first aid kit. Once they had been cleaned up, Dani asked what happened.

'I mean, we know what Kat told us, but after that.'

'Well, I remembered what you said about the explosion so I just got us out of their as fast as possible. He was reaching down to Chris but I couldn't hear what he said.'

'Thanks for that, by the way.' Christina smiled as she held an ice pack to her head. Her eyes were closed but her words were strong and clear.

'No problem.' Lisa rubbed her shoulder. 'Kat, what happened in your vision, was that all?' Katherine looked around nervously.

'Pretty much.' She said. 'When the explosion went off, you guys were thrown back, but the demon had enough time to get to you. He was standing over you both and he lent down and picked up Christina.' She looked into Christina's eyes. 'He looked at her and said 'it's you.'' Katherine told them.

'What the hell does that mean?' Christina asked.

'I have no idea.' Katherine admitted.


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

'Alright.' Katherine said as she entered the living room. 'I've found a substitute to take my class for a while.' Amy had also found a co-worker to handle her shifts, and Lisa put her junior in charge of the funerals they had coming up this week. It was Christina who was having a hard time relinquishing Sam's case.

'I can't.' She said, pacing the room.

'Chris, I know how you feel about this one.' Amy said from the couch. 'But we need to be here to figure this out.'

'I can still do both Aimes, I have before.'

'It's not the same this time though, is it?' Dani pointed out.

'Yeah, this demon singled you out.' Lisa said.

'We don't know that for sure.' Christina said, still pacing.

'I think he was pretty clear, and whoever was watching must have realised when he focused on you.' Katherine said. 'And how will you explain that gash on your forehead to the people you work with?'

'I'll say I was in a car accident or something, it's fine.'

'It's not fine Christina!' Lauren almost yelled, causing them to look at her and Christina to stop pacing. 'You could have been killed today, or worse. You and Lisa, because you weren't here with us.' She sighed. 'What happens if you go off to work on your own and something happens?' Christina and Lauren's eyes were locked.

'I have a theory.' Katherine said, standing up. 'What if that was the whole point of these demons being sent. To try and find out which one of us was...'

'Was what exactly?' Amy asked.

'I don't know, what they needed?' Katherine shrugged. 'Whatever's going on, it's safe to say that Christina is the one they want. So Chris, I'm sorry but you need to get someone else to take over your case.' Katherine put her foot down.

'Shit.' Christina said, running her hands through her hair. She looked around the room before heading up the stairs to her room. Lisa was about to follow but Amy stopped her.

'Leave her be for now.' Amy said. 'Trust me.'

'Okay.' Lisa nodded and sat back down.

'We need to figure this out fast.' Dani said.

'We could ask dad?' Lauren suggested.

'Oh yeah, Chris is going to love that idea.' Lisa said. 'She hasn't spoken to him in what, seven years?'

'Chris was eighteen when mum died you guys, she basically took over for her and picked up the slack when dad had his breakdown.' Katherine said.

'I don't really remember.' Dani admitted.

'Me either.' Lauren said, agreeing with her.

'Chris was really good at making it seem like everything was okay.' Katherine said. 'I tried to help her as much as I could but it was a lot.'

'I'm sure I was a great help.' Lisa said with regret in her voice. 'Out all night, never making curfew.'

'You weren't that bad Lisa.' Katherine said.

'Oh I was a nightmare.' Lisa smiled. 'But I do think we should ask dad. He knew mum for longer than we ever did so maybe he can help.' Just then Christina came back down the stairs.

'You alright?' Lauren asked as Christina sat down next to her.

'Fine.' Christina said. 'I'm getting Heather to do my leg work on this case, but when it gets to trial I have to be there.'

'Okay.' Katherine said. 'And we think we have a plan of action.'

'Really?' Chris asked. 'What is it?'

'We want to call dad.' Katherine confirmed. Christina stared at her for a moment, thinking.

'Alright, get him to come to the house. But I'm not talking to him.' She said before leaving the room again.

'That was, easy.' Lisa said. 'Amy, any feelings we need to be worried about?'

'No, she was just tired, and sad.' Amy confirmed.

'I guess I'll call dad then.' Katherine said.

* * *

A few hours later they were in the dining room. Their father, Robert, was sitting at the head of the table with five of his daughters staring back at him. Christina was leaning against the wall at the back of the room. 'Wow, look at you girls.' He said nervously. 'I feel like I don't see you at all any more.'

'We had coffee last month.' Lauren said.

'I know, but all of us together, it's like old times.' He smiled, looking up to Christina. 'Christina, you...' Christina shifted uncomfortably.

'Dad, we need to talk to you about something.' Katherine said, taking his focus.

'Of course, what is it?' He asked.

'We need to know if any demons singled out mum from our aunts.' Katherine continued.

'Why do you want to know that?' He asked.

'Why are you so scared all of a sudden?' Amy questioned. Christina stood a little straighter against the wall.

'Your mother, the night she died.' Robert cleared his throat. 'I'm sorry, I...'

'Just answer the question dad.' Christina said suddenly. 'No more lies, no more blurring the details, just answer the question.' Robert looked at her and nodded slightly.

'The night your mother died, she went against your aunts wishes. They were fighting a demon, who had already tried to take your mother a few times, and she went to him on her own.'

'Why would she do that?' Dani asked quietly.

'Because he said he would hurt her family if she didn't.'

'But they had powers, they could have fought him together.' Amy said.

'No, not this guy.' Robert rubbed his arms. 'He came to the house once, when you were younger.'

'It was the middle of the night.' Christina said, looking down. 'Why can't I remember anything else?'

'Your mother didn't want you to.' Robert admitted. 'She cast a memory spell so that you wouldn't remember, the ones of you who were in the house anyway.' He looked at Lisa.

'Sorry.' She said, raising her hands.

'What happened that night?' Christina asked.

'He came cloaked in darkness, foggy, cold, darkness. He had holes where his eyes should have been, and teeth as sharp as a sharks. His hands were bony and skeletal, and he was taller than any man I've seen before.'

'He wanted mum?' Lauren asked.

'He did.' Robert confirmed. 'He said he wouldn't just kill your aunts, but all of you guys as well. Your mum wasn't prepared to loose everyone she loved so she went to him, without telling your aunts.'

'Why would she think that would work? She was giving him exactly what he wanted.' Dani said.

'Did he kill her?' Katherine asked.

'No, he didn't want to kill her.' Robert said.

'You told us she was killed by a demon.' Lisa said.

'That's not true is it dad?' Christina looked at him. 'She went to him knowing she wouldn't come back, knowing she would never see anyone ever again. Didn't she?' Robert nodded. 'What did she do dad?' Christina had tears in her eyes at this point.

'She took a potion with her.' Robert sniffed, wiping at his eyes. 'I don't know exactly what happened, but she drank it.'

'She killed herself.' Dani whispered. 'To protect everyone else.'

'She told me that this demon could not get what he wanted, no matter what.' Robert said.

'What did he want?' Katherine asked.

'Her powers.' Robert confirmed. 'Your mother was the strongest. Something about her powers appealed to this guy.'

'Who was he?' Lisa wondered.

'All your mother ever told me was his name, Belial.' Robert said as Christina's head shot up.

'What did you say?' She asked.

'Belial.' Robert repeated. 'That was the demons name.'

'Have you heard it before?' Amy asked.

'Maybe, I can't remember but it sounds familiar.'

'Not that I'm not happy to see you girls, but why are you asking me about this now?'

'There have been a couple of attacks recently.' Katherine said. 'Christina was singled out by a demon.'

'No, it's not, it can't be.' Robert said. 'It can't be happening again.'

'Seems like it is.' Christina said. 'Did mum ever say anything else about Belial?'

'Only that he was the most powerful thing she'd ever come up against. She didn't keep me that in the loop on demonic issues I'm afraid.'

'Well, thanks for your help dad.' Christina said, leaving the room and heading up the stairs. Robert sat with his other daughters looking at him.

'You need to keep an eye on her girls.' Robert said.

'She can take care of herself.' Amy pointed out.

'I know she can, but if this is the same, then she wont.'

'What do you mean?' Lauren asked.

'She's the spitting image of your mother. She's tough and loyal and protective. She has some of the same powers as your mother for God's sake. I guarantee she will make the same choices as your mother did that night and you can't let her.'

'We won't let anything happen to her dad.' Katherine promised.


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Lauren came back into the room with the book and put it on the table in front of them all. Christina followed in after her. 'Is he gone?' She asked.

'Yes, he's gone.' Katherine confirmed. 'You actually formed sentences, I'm impressed.'

'Well, he needed to tell us the truth.' Christina sat down next to her youngest sister who smiled at her.

'I found Belial in the book.' Lauren confirmed, showing them the page. 'There's not much to go on, but it's in mums handwriting. Everything dad said about him was true. But mum didn't tell him everything.' Lisa began to read aloud;

'Belial was once the ruler of the underworld. A group of witches overpowered him and banished him to somewhere between the underworld and hell. Over the years he has been slowly regaining the power he needs to take back his throne, and now he wants mine. I'm not sure how to stop him but I know I can't let him get them. I'm sorry girls.' Lisa looked around the table.

'That's it?' Dani asked.

'Yep, that's it. The last entry in the book.' Lisa confirmed.

'She knew she was going to die, the moment they couldn't defeat him she knew.' Katherine said sadly.

'And now he's back.' Christina said. 'It's taken him ten years but he's at least strong enough to recruit other demons to come after us.'

'Mum had no ideas about how to stop him?' Lauren asked.

'No, and even if she did they're not in the book.' Lisa said. Amy started rubbing her forehead. 'You alright Aimes?'

'Yeah, Chris.' Amy said. 'You're kind of overloading me here.' Christina looked at her before relaxing slightly.

'Sorry, thinking.' She said.

'I can tell.' Amy smiled. 'You know we won't let history repeat itself right?'

'Yeah, I know we'll try.' Christina smiled. 'We need to come up with a game plan in the mean time. I guarantee more demons will be on the way.'

'Lisa and I can firm up the barriers.' Katherine volunteered. 'We might be in here for a while.'

'We need more supplies for potions.' Lauren said. 'When I was up there I had a look through the ingredients and we're out of lots of stuff.'

'Alright, Lauren, Dani and I can go to the store.' Christina said, getting nods from her two youngest sisters.

'No, Chris you can't go.' Katherine said. 'It's you he's after.'

'I have to go, I have the only active power here. I'm not making anyone go out without an active power.' Christina said. 'We stay in threes and we carry potions, when we have them at least.'

'Fine, but take your phone this time.' Katherine said, smiling.

* * *

The car ride to the magic shop was quiet. Lauren was driving, Christina in the passengers seat and Dani in the back. As they pulled up Christina finally spoke. 'Lauren if you get herbs, Dani amulets, I'll look for anything that might tell us more about Belial.'

'Sounds like a plan.' Dani said, getting out of the car. They entered the shop and were immediately greeted by the owner.

'Girls! It's been a minute.' Wendy came towards them and hugged them all.

'Hi Wendy, we got busy I guess.' Christina said. 'We do need quite a bit today though.'

'Well, go for it girls, you know I love it when you're here. Young witches are hard to find!'

'Thanks Wendy.' Lauren said, Dani bounding off towards the amulets.

'Oh Chris, what happened?' Wendy said, turning Christina's face.

'Just a little accident, nothing to worry about.'

'I have a wonderful new herb mixture we can put on that, heal it right up.' Wendy smiled and went into the back room. Christina looked around before her eyes set on the book shelf.

* * *

'Alright.' Lisa said, dropping down onto the couch. 'We have demon proofed this whole house.'

'Hopefully it'll be strong enough to keep them out.' Katherine said, sitting with her as Amy bought in a jug of juice. 'Thanks Aimes.'

'No problem.' Amy sat with them. 'Have you had any more visions Kat?'

'Nothing since the attack.' Katherine admitted. 'I wish I had more, maybe we'd be able to figure this out quicker. I just have no control over when they happen.'

'We know Kat, don't worry about it.' Lisa smiled. 'I just want them to get back soon.'

'Next time we should just all go. Everyone would feel better then.' Amy said. 'You're feelings have been harder to ignore lately, not that I ignore them, but...'

'We know what you mean Amy.' Lisa smiled.

* * *

Dani had a basket hooked over her arm full of herbs, Christina was flipping through every book she could find, and Lauren was sensing which amulets would be helpful to them. Wendy came over to her. 'Need any help dear?' She asked. Wendy was a sweet lady in her mid-fifties. She had curly blonde hair and deep brown eyes. The girls had known her ever since they moved into their home a year ago.

'No, I think I'm okay. I just want to make sure I get the right ones.' Lauren confirmed.

'What exactly do you need protection from?' Wendy asked.

'Oh, nothing in particular, we just want to be extra prepared.' Lauren smiled.

'I can understand that.' Wendy said. 'Tell me, how did Christina get that cut on her head?' Wendy asked.

'Erm, she was in a car accident, but she's fine.' Lauren lied.

'I see.' Wendy said, looking over to Christina across the shop. Wendy put her hand around Lauren's forearm and squeezed. 'You know it's not polite to lie to people Lauren.' Lauren looked into her eyes, the brown turning darker.

'Wendy?' Lauren said timidly.

'Tell me, little one, has Belial returned yet? Or was that the work of one of his expendables?'

'I don't know what you're talking about, let go of me.' Lauren tried to pull her arm away. 'Christina!' She yelled. Christina looked up just in time to see Wendy lift Lauren from the floor by her throat.

'Hey!' Christina yelled, but before she could do anything Wendy sent a blast of energy towards her, sending her crashing through the glass windows at the front of the shop. Lauren looked on in horror, clawing at the hand around her throat. Just then, Dani came from and isle at the back.

'What the hell!' She said, before quickly turning invisible.

'Dani.' Wendy whispered. 'Come out, come out, wherever you are.' She threw Lauren to the floor and a staff materialised in her hand. 'Belial needs to stay right where he is.' She said, before lifting the staff. Just as she was about to bring it down on Lauren, Christina sent a forcefield out to surround her. The staff bounced off, a huge crash filling the room. Dani returned to view, hands covering her ears.

'Dani, Lauren, run!' Christina commanded. She managed to keep the forcefield around Lauren and generate one for Dani as they ran towards the window. As they were climbing out, Wendy sent another blast towards them. They all went flying, the forcefields protecting the younger girls. Christina landed hard on her back, but she was up quickly, hauling her younger siblings towards the car. As they were running she looked back and could see Wendy standing by the broken glass. She waved.

* * *

Lauren, Dani and Christina came through the front door of their home half an hour later. The others were still sitting in the living room and Amy was the first to notice them, or feel them. 'What's wrong?' She asked as they came in. They all sat down.

'Chris, you're bleeding again.' Lisa pointed out. Christina lifted up her arm and there was blood trickling down from a few cuts.

'Yeah that's what happens when you get thrown through a window.' She sighed.

'What!' Amy said.

'I'll get the first aid kit.' Katherine said.

'Can you check Lauren's neck first please.' Christina said.

'I told you I'm okay.' Lauren protested.

'I don't care, you're getting checked out.' Christina smiled. Katherine came back and looked at Lauren's neck whilst they explained what had happened.

'So Wendy is a demon, and she thought Lauren was the one Belial was after?' Katherine said as she covered up Christina's arm.

'Basically yeah.' Christina said. 'The bitch threw me out of the window before I could do anything.'

'She said that Belial needed to stay where he was. I don't think she was one of his followers.' Lauren said.

'Great, so we have to worry about the demons who don't like Belial as much as the ones who do.' Lisa sighed.

'They want to stop him getting the power he wants.' Amy said. 'But they don't know which one of us they need to kill yet. Which is why Wendy took a shot in the dark.'

'Great, that makes me feel so much better.' Christina ran her hands through her hair.

'Takes some of the heat away from you Chris, I don't mind that.' Lisa said, the rest agreeing.

'Well I do, alright. I'd much rather it all be on me.' She sighed. 'Lauren was almost killed today and I...'

'Hey, it's alright.' Lauren took her hand. 'You saved me in the end okay.'

'Yeah.' Christina whispered, squeezing her hand.


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

The next morning Christina walked into the kitchen stretching, a grimace of pain of her face. A few of the girls were already up and eating breakfast. 'Christina, you should take some painkillers.' Amy suggested, rubbing her own neck. 'For both our sakes.'

'Sure Aimes.' Christina smiled as Katherine threw her the box. She took two with some water.

'Thank you.' Amy said.

'Want some pancakes?' Dani asked.

'No, just coffee thanks.' Christina said as Dani hopped around the kitchen far to energetically. She placed a hot cup of coffee in front of her sister and sat down beside her.

'How's the head? And the back, and the neck?' Dani said.

'Well, not that bad considering. I thought it would hurt more being thrown through a window.'

'That's probably not the right answer to that question Chris. When was the last time you saw a therapist?' Katherine mocked.

'I'm just saying, I could feel worse.' Christina clarified as Lisa came into the kitchen with Lauren right behind her.

'Morning.' Lisa groaned. Lauren waved weakly and sat down at the kitchen table.

'Sleep well?' Amy asked sarcastically.

'You know I hate mornings.' Lisa said.

'What about you Laur?' Katherine asked.

'I had a weird dream.' She admitted.

'Really? About what?' Christina asked.

'Nothing much, that's why it was so weird. I was literally staring at a piece of jewellery all night.'

'What?' Dani said. 'I thought Christina was the one who hit her head?' Lauren threw a napkin at her little sister and continued.

'I'm serious. It was a long silver chain, with like a red-orange stone in it.'

'Could be something like jasper, or sunstone.' Katherine said. 'I've seen them used in amulets before.'

'Okay, but why?' Amy asked.

'Does Lauren wish someone was buying her jewellery?' Lisa made a pouty face.

'You all suck.' Lauren said. 'I'm only telling you because I thought it might be important.'

'It still might be Lauren, ignore them.' Christina said. 'What's the plan for today anyway? We do need to go back out and get supplies.'

'With no demon-interrupt-us.' Lisa smiled, looking for a high five which never came. 'Fine.' She said, crossing her arms.

'Actually, I already called dad. I told him what happened and he offered to go for us.' Katherine said, and continued once she saw the look on Christina's face. 'I gave him a list.'

'It was a good idea.' Amy backed her up. 'Dad wont have any problems and we all get to stay here.'

'Fine, but we can't stay in here forever.' Christina pointed out.

'We won't, but for now we just need to be safe.' Katherine said.

* * *

Their father knocked on the door a few hours later with their supplies. He stood in the doorway awkwardly as Katherine paid him for his troubles. 'You know, I could stay with you for a little while?' He suggested. 'Just to be safe?'

'No offence dad, but I don't think you'd be much help.' Katherine admitted. 'And Christina might have something to say about that anyway.'

'I know she's mad at me.'

'Can you blame her?' Katherine asked.

'My wife had just died, excuse me for mourning her.'

'You didn't just mourn her, you left.' Katherine reminded him. 'You left for months and we didn't know where you were. We'd just lost our mother and then we lost our father. Who do you think looked after us when you went off the grid?'

'I know Chris did a lot.' He said. 'I didn't mean to be away for so long.'

'Yeah, well, you were. And Christina didn't get her chance to mourn mum because she was too busy making sure everyone else was okay.'

'I need to make things right with her Kat.'

'You can try dad, I'm not sure she's going to want to hear it.'

'Just please tell her I'd like to get coffee with her when this is all over.' Katherine looked at him and sighed.

'Fine, I'll tell her. But don't get your hopes up.'

'Thank you.' He said, turning to leave. 'Call me if you need anything else okay?'

'Sure, bye dad.' She said as she closed the door behind him. Katherine took the bags and went into the kitchen where Christina was sitting, working on her laptop. She began to unpack things as Chris came over to help. 'Are you still working?' Katherine asked.

'I'm trying to research this demon but I think he may pre-date the internet.' Christina admitted.

'Probably.' Katherine agreed. 'So dad wanted me to...'

'I don't want to hear it Kath.' Christina interrupted.

'He just wanted me to tell you that he wants to get coffee with you, that's all.'

'I hope he isn't holding his breath.' Christina said coldly.

'Chris, he's our dad.'

'He was our dad. As far as I'm concerned he died when mum did.' She said, organising the herbs into piles.

'Chris.' Katherine moved beside her. 'Just think about it. For me, please?' Christina looked at Katherine and let out a breath.

'Fine.' She said. 'But only for you.' She smiled.

* * *

They were all sitting down to dinner for the evening. Christina put the final plate on the table and sat down as everyone was dishing out the food. 'So, Lauren and I made lots of potions.' Dani said. 'We put them into little bottles and labelled them so no one can mix them up.'

'Thanks guys.' Katherine said.

'Oh, and Chris.' Lauren went into her pocket and pulled out a small vial filled with clear liquid. 'Drink this.' She said, throwing it gently across the table.

'It's not going to turn me into a toad is it?' Christina asked suspiciously.

'No, the potion for that is green.' Lauren informed her.

'Just the fact that you know that frightens me.' Christina smiled.

'It's a healing potion.' Dani laughed. 'For your head.'

'That's a thing?' Christina asked.

'I saw it in the book a while ago. And Lauren already tried it so we know it works.' Dani confirmed. Christina looked at the vial once more before drinking it. They all watched as the gash on her head closed and the bruising faded until her skin was normal again.

'Wow, I feel amazing.' Christina said.

'There's more upstairs, just in case.' Lauren told them. A moment later, there was a loud crash from somewhere around the house. It was slightly muted because of the barrier surrounding the house.

'What was that?' Amy asked.

'Sounded like something was trying to crack the barrier.' Lisa said as they all began to stand up.

'Dani, Lauren.' Christina said. 'Check the top floor and grab some of your potions.' They nodded. 'Amy and Lisa, check the second floor, Kath stay down here with me.' They all agreed and started to move. 'But if you find this thing, don't do anything, come back down here. Got it?' They all acknowledged the plan as they made their way upstairs.

'Chris. Come look at this.' Katherine said as she was looking out of the living room window. It was dark but the street lights made some things visible.

'What is it?' Christina asked, leaning over the couch and pulling back the curtain slightly.

'Who the hell is that?' Kat pointed to a man standing outside their front door.

'More importantly, what's he doing?' Christina wondered out loud just as the house shook like an earthquake was hitting it. Katherine grabbed onto the wall for support and looked to Christina.

'He's trying to punch a hole through it.' Katherine said.

'Well, he's not going to.' Christina said.

'Do you have a plan?'

'Kind of.' Christina said. 'My power will go out of the barrier wont it?'

'Yes it doesn't affect us at all, why?' Katherine asked nervously.

'When I tell you too, I need you to open the front door.'

'What! No way.' Katherine protested.

'Please just trust me, he hasn't broken through yet so this is our best option. If I just shoot energy into him, hopefully he'll either take the hint and run or just explode.' Katherine thought for a moment.

'Fine, but I'm staying with you.' Katherine said.

'Okay, let's do this.' Christina said, positioning herself in front of the door. Katherine stood with her hand on the door knob.

'One, two... three!' Katherine yelled and opened the door. Christina was face to face with the demon, who was muttering something under his breath. He looked surprised as Christina put both of her hands out, shooting bright blue energy into his chest. Katherine was watching on as he was forced back a few steps. He was holding his ground so Christina directed more energy into him, making her eyes glow the same colour. The others all arrived at the top of the stairs.

'What's going on!' Amy yelled. 'Christina!' She could feel the energy draining from her sister.

'Stay there!' Christina yelled. They all watched from the top of the stairs as the demon began to change colour. His veins turned blue and his eyes grew larger, a silent scream ripping from his throat as he exploded into ash. The light faded and Katherine closed the door before looking back to Christina. Her eyes began to fade of their blue and her knees gave way. Katherine moved just fast enough to cushion her fall and they both ended up on the ground.

'Is she okay?' Lauren asked as the rest of the group made their way over to them.

'She's unconscious.' Katherine confirmed, taking off her jumper and putting it underneath Christina's head. She let out a breath and pushed the hair out of her sisters face.

'I hate it when she does that.' Amy said, sitting next to them on the ground.

'Kath, what's wrong?' Lisa asked, studying her face.

'When Chris was using her power her eyes changed colour.'

'They've never done that before.' Dani said. 'What colour were they?'

'Bright blue, the same as the energy she was using.' Katherine told them.

'Maybe it means her powers are changing?' Lisa suggested.

'Maybe, Amy can you feel anything?' Lauren asked.

'Not really.' She admitted. 'Hang on.' She said, taking Christina's hand. She closed her eyes and focused. She opened her eyes and put Christina's hand down. 'I can't feel anything, her hand is just really cold.'

'When will she wake up?' Dani asked.

'I don't know.' Katherine admitted. 'But she can't stay on the floor. Lisa can you help me?' Katherine asked.

'Yeah.' Lisa said coming over to help. Lisa picked up Christina's legs and Katherine lifted under her arms and they gently moved her over to the couch. Katherine put her hand on Christina's forehead.

'Now that you've mentioned it Aimes, she does feel cold.'

'Here.' Lauren said, putting a blanket over her. 'Should warm her up.' Katherine smiled at her before turning to Dani.

'Can you grab the book. I think I got a good enough look to identify this demon.' Dani nodded and quickly went up to grab the book.


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Katherine was flipping through the book in the living room, sitting opposite the couch where Christina was still lying unconscious. Amy had made them all tea and the rest of the girls had settled down waiting for their oldest sister to awake. 'I don't like this.' Lauren admitted, cradling her mug.

'She'll wake up soon Laur, I promise.' Lisa said.

'How do you know that?' Lauren asked.

'I don't really, but I haven't seen her ghost yet so that's a good sign.' Lisa grinned. Dani threw a cushion at her.

'Don't even joke about that.' Dani said, a slight grin on her own face.

'Any luck in the book Kath?' Amy asked, noticing that Katherine had been reading the same page for a while.

'Yeah I found him, he was a low level spell cracker.' Katherine said. 'He gets hired to break other people's spells.'

'So this Belial guy knows who he wants, and that we have magical protection he needs to get through.' Lauren said. 'Great.'

'What else are you reading?' Amy asked.

'There's a letter to us from mum in here.' Katherine said.

'No there's not. We must have read every page in that book already.' Dani said.

'It's right here, between athames and crystals.' Katherine showed them the page of small, neat handwriting. It was their mothers.

'What does it say?' Lisa asked. Katherine started to read.

'My dear girls, if you're reading this then I'm sorry. I'm sorry because I'm not there to help you. If you're reading this, it means he's returned and you must be careful. Belial was the most ruthless leader of the underworld and you cannot let him take back the thrown. I managed to stall him. I didn't give him what he wanted and gave other witches the chance to banish him but it would seem a temporary fix. Christina...' Katherine stopped and looked up to her sleeping sister before continuing. 'Christina, you know what happened that night, you know what I told you. Trust me when I say you can find the answers you need in your memory but I had to hide them from you. It was for your own safety. My sweet girls. I love you, and I'm never too far away.' Katherine wiped away a tear and closed the book. A few of the others were crying. Lisa was looking over her shoulders just in case.

'So, something that happened on the night she died will tell us how to defeat Belial.' Amy repeated.

'And only Christina knows, but she can't remember what it is.' Lauren added.

'I guess Christina and I are going down memory lane then.' Katherine said. 'Shit.'

* * *

An hour later they were all still in the living room. Dani had fallen asleep and Lauren was flicking through the television, watching nothing in particular. Suddenly, they heard a small groan coming from Christina's couch. Amy nudged Dani awake. 'Chris.' Lisa said, kneeling in front of her. Christina's eyes weren't open but she moved her hand to cover them.

'What happened?' She said weakly.

'You exploded a demon then passed out for five hours.' Dani told her.

'Great.' Christina said. She opened her eyes and started to push herself up.

'Woah, slowly.' Amy said, helping her into a sitting position.

'It worked though? The demon is gone?' Christina asked.

'Oh it worked all right.' Lauren said. 'Your eyes changed colour apparently.'

'Seriously? What colour?' Christina asked.

'Bright blue, like your energy.' Katherine confirmed. 'And that's not all. We found a letter from mum, in the book.'

'How is that possible?' Christina asked.

'No idea, it's like it appeared all on it's own.' Katherine said, handing the book to Christina. They watched her read and studied her expressions.

'But I...' She looked up.

'We know.' Amy said. 'Don't worry. Kath can go back in and find them with you.' Christina turned to look at Katherine.

'You really want to go back to the night mum died?' She asked.

'No, but it's the only way we're going to get to the bottom of this.' Katherine said.

'Fine, let's get it over with then.' Christina said, crossing her legs on the sofa.

'Chris, you literally just woke up from a mini coma, don't you want to wait a bit?' Dani asked.

'It wasn't a coma and, like Kath said, we need to get to the bottom of this.' She sighed. 'Just do it before I change my mind.'

'Alright.' Kathrine said, sitting opposite Christina on the sofa. 'Relax your brea...'

'Yeah I know.' Christina said, taking a deep breath as Katherine took her hands.

_It was dark and quiet when they saw the hallway of their old home. The large clock on the wall told them it was almost midnight. Suddenly, voices were coming from the kitchen, growing louder as two people came into view. It was their father and their mother, Michelle. _

'Kath...' Christina whispered.

'I know.' Katherine said. 'It's mum.' Dani and Lauren shared a look.

'What did she look like then?' Dani asked.

'Exactly like Christina actually.' Katherine said. Lisa smiled. They had very few pictures of their mother.

_'You need to slow down Michelle, this isn't helping anyone.' Robert said angrily. _

_'You don't know what you're talking about. The only reason I'm doing this is to help everyone I love.' Michelle said. She was walking towards the door when Robert stopped her. _

_'__So what happens when the girls wake up in the morning? What do I tell them?' Robert asked. _

_'I don't care Robert, make something up, tell them I left, whatever you want to tell them. But I have to do this.' _

_'Mum, Dad?' Said a voice from the stairs. They both looked around and saw Christina coming down the stairs towards them._

'No, that's not possible' Christina said, her eyes moving quickly under their lids.

'Chris you need to calm down.' Katherine said, holding her hands tighter.

'Sorry, I can't...' She said, grimacing.

'It's okay, sometimes repressed memories come back this way. You're okay.' Katherine assured her. 'Can someone put a hand on her shoulder? To help ground her.' Katherine asked. Dani stepped up and put her hand comfortingly on Christina's shoulder. She relaxed a little. 'Good, that's it. Just breathe.'

_'Chris, what are you doing up?' Michelle asked. _

_'__I heard you guys yelling. What's going on?' She asked as she reached them. _

_'__Nothing sweetie, go back to sleep.' Robert told her. All of a sudden the front doors were thrown open, a blast of energy sending them all flying backwards. Christina crashed into the wall and..._

... tensed as it happened. Katherine felt her hands tighten and her legs jerk. 'It's just a memory Chris, it can't hurt you here.'

'Speak for yourself.' Christina said, grimacing again.

'What's happening guys?' Amy asked.

'A demon just crashed through the house.' Katherine told them. 'Chris was with mum when it happened.'

'This must be what mum wiped from her memory.' Dani said.

_'Witch...' Belial hissed. 'Are you going to make this difficult?' _

_'No.' Michelle regained her footing and faced him. 'If you leave my family alone, I will do whatever you want.' _

_'Deal.' He said, smiling. Michelle was just about to walk out with him when she heard Christina. _

_'Mum, what are you doing?' She stood and walked towards her. _

_'__Chris, stay away.' Michelle ordered. _

_'You can't go with him.' Christina said, staring into his face. Her mother walked back towards her and put her hands on her shoulders. _

_'Christina look at me.' Michelle pleaded. 'Me, Christina.' She turned them around so Christina's back was to the demon. 'This is very important. I'm about to tell you something really important, but you need to forget it.' _

_'Mum, what does that even mean?' Christina asked, becoming more hysterical._

'Mum, don't.' Christina whispered. Her face was screwed up in pain as Katherine focused on her breathing.

'It's a memory Chris. Don't let it take you over.' 'Sorry.' She said, trying to breathe more steadily.

_'His name is Belial. He wants something from me but I'm not going to let him get it and neither will you.' _

_'What does he want?' 'Power. Mine and yours. But he doesn't know you have your powers yet and that's how it's going to stay.' She whispered. _

_'__Mum, please.' Christina cried. _

_'I'm so sorry my sweet girl.' Michelle lent in and kissed her forehead. 'Find the amulet.' She pulled away and looked at Robert. 'Take care of our girls. I love you.' She said as she turned and walked away with Belial. _

_'Mum!' Christina yelled but Robert held her back. There was a flash of light and another wave of energy sending everyone crashing back down to the floor._

Katherine and Christina jumped backwards as their hands parted. They were both breathing heavily and Christina was crying. They stared at each other for a few moments. 'You okay?' Katherine asked.

'No.' Christina admitted. 'You?'

'No, not really.' She said.

'What happened.' Lauren asked. Christina turned and looked at Lauren.

'The amulet you dreamt about.'

'What about it?' Lauren asked.

'Do you think you can find it?' Christina asked.


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

'You got a good look at this guy then?' Dani asked as they were gathered around the kitchen table.

'Yeah, just as dad said. He was horrible.' Katherine told them.

'His voice was the worst, it was like if a snake could speak.' Christina was leaning her head in her hands as the others were talking, trying to process everything. 'I forgot.' Christina said suddenly. 'I forgot a whole night, probably the most important night of our history and I forgot.'

'It wasn't like you had a choice Chris, mum made us all forget.' Lauren reminded her.

'All she said to you was 'find the amulet.'' Amy asked. 'Couldn't she have said, 'by the way, the amulet is hidden...' and then just told us?'

'I don't think she knew where it was.' Christina said. 'Otherwise she would have gone looking for it. No way she goes along with her plan if she has a chance of finding that amulet.'

'You know what she didn't have?' Lisa said. 'A sister with remote viewing abilities.' She smiled at Lauren. 'You've already had a dream about it.'

'Yeah a dream which came out of nowhere.' Lauren said. 'I don't even know where to start tracking this thing.'

'Maybe you could just try dreaming about it again?' Katherine suggested.

'I have no better options so I guess.' Lauren confirmed.

'We don't even know what this amulet does.' Amy reminded them.

'It must do something if it was important enough to be mums last words.' Dani said.

'Isn't this all a bit strange to you guys?' Lisa asked. 'Finding things in the book written by mum, that we've never seen before, Lauren is having random dreams about magical necklaces?'

'What do you think's going on?' Christina asked.

'I don't know yet, but it all seems like too much of a coincidence.' She said, biting her nails.

'Don't bite your nails.' Christina said.

'Sorry.' Lisa said, dropping her hands.

'Chris you're thinking too hard again.' Amy said. 'Spill.'

'That last night.' Christina said, looking at them all in turn. 'I was there with her and I didn't do anything to stop her.'

'From what I saw there wasn't much anyone could have done. You're being too hard on yourself.' Katherine assured her.

'Maybe, but I still should have done something.' Christina stood up. 'We should all get some sleep.' She said. 'Lauren...'

'Amulet, I know.' Lauren said as they all headed for their rooms.

* * *

Lauren was drifting off to sleep trying to focus on the amulet she saw the night before. She tossed and turned for what seemed like hours before she eventually drifted off. She could see the amulet in her mind. It was even more beautiful than she remembered. She tried to focus on its location but it was surrounded in darkness. The colour faded from the necklace as the darkness took over, as if it was being dropped into a deep, dark pit of nothing. And then she woke up. She was breathing heavily as she sat up and looked at her clock. It was 7am. 'Damn.' She whispered as she got up and headed to the shower.

* * *

Lisa and Christina were sitting over a pot of coffee talking when Lauren entered the kitchen half an hour later. 'Any luck?' Lisa asked, looking over to her.

'No, sorry guys.' Lauren said. She sat down and Christina poured her a cup of coffee. 'I saw it again but it was just surrounded by darkness.'

'It's okay Lauren, I'm sure you'll get there eventually.' Christina smiled, putting a hand on her arm.

'But we need to know now.' Lauren said. 'What if another demon attacks?'

'Then we'll deal with it, like we always do.' Lisa said confidently. Just then Katherine entered the kitchen.

'By the looks on your faces I guess we don't know where the necklace is?' She asked, sitting down.

'No.' Lauren confirmed as Katherine pulled her into a hug. Katherine's eyes closed and she took in a breath. A moment later she opened them to find her sisters staring at her.

'What?' Christina asked, putting her mug down.

'I just saw Wendy.' Katherine said, confused.

'Crazy demon Wendy?' Lisa said. 'So the amulet must be in her shop?'

'Dani was looking through the amulets, she might have grabbed it before Wendy turned all demony.' Lauren remembered.

'Dani did what?' The youngest Cimorelli asked as she entered the kitchen.

'At Wendy's, did you see anything that looked like the amulet Lauren described?' Lisa asked.

'No, I would have mentioned it before.' Dani said defensively.

'I know you would have, but maybe you forgot?' Lisa continued.

'No way, I would have remembered.'

'Regardless, we didn't get anything on that trip.' Christina interjected. 'We need to go back.'

'Go back where?' Amy asked as she too entered.

'Okay, we should just wait for everyone to be here before we start conversations.' Lisa said.

'We need to go back to Wendy's to find the amulet. Kath had a vision.' Christina told her.

'Alright, but where is it in Wendy's? I'd like to not go in there blind.' Amy said.

'Lauren, now that we know vaguely where it is, can you locate it?' Lisa asked.

'Let me try.' She said, closing her eyes. She focused on the amulet and the shop at the same time. Her mind kept shooting from one part of the store to another, ruling out different places as she went. Until finally she saw a safe at the back of the shop. It was locked but her eyes took her through the steel door. Inside were many amulets of all colours. Then she saw the one they wanted. Her eyes opened and she smiled. 'I've got it.'

'Nice work.' Christina complimented.

'It's in the safe at the back of the shop with lots of other amulets.' Lauren said.

'I always wondered what was in there.' Dani said.

'Okay so we go in, Christina blasts the safe open, and we get out.' Lisa said.

'What about Wendy?' Chris asked. 'She'll be pretty pissed after last time.'

'We can take potions and distract her. Dani can go invisible and we will just keep her busy for you.' Lauren suggested.

'Okay, Amy can you come to the safe with me? Just in case.' Christina asked.

'Of course.' Amy smiled.

'Everyone else, load up on potions.' Christina said.

'Yes! I'll get them.' Dani jumped up and clapped her hands, bounding towards the stairs.

* * *

Katherine, Lisa, Dani and Lauren were standing outside Wendy's. The glass was still on the floor but the window had been boarded up since their last visit. 'Chris cashed through there?' Lisa asked.

'Yeah.' Lauren confirmed.

'Okay, let's do this.' Kathrine said. She took one of her potions and threw it against the boards. It exploded on impact and sent a shock wave through the store. A few moments later Wendy stepped out. She looked angry.

'Back for more?' Wendy asked. They knew she was a demon now so she let here eyes stay their natural red.

'We just want to talk to you about Belial.' Katherine said.

'What about him?' Wendy asked, walking from side to side. Before they could respond, Wendy threw her arm out and sent energy directly at them. Lisa was quick enough and smashed a different potion it. The potion exploded when it hit the energy and it all dispersed. 'Clever girl.' Wendy smiled. 'Where's Chris?' She asked. 'I never did get her those healing herbs.'

'She was too hurt from the last visit.' Lauren said angrily.

'Was she though?' Wendy asked. 'I've known you girls for a long time. She's a tough one.'

'Well, this time is different.' Dani said.

'Different because...?' Wendy wondered, still pacing. Then she stopped and looked at them, a big grin on her face. 'Oh it's her. I should have known.'

'Known what?' Lauren asked.

'That she is the one I need to kill. That's why she's not here, you're keeping her safe.' She said. 'Sorry about the other day Lauren, now I know it was a misunderstanding.'

'Yeah well, apology not accepted.' Lauren said. 'And we don't know what you're talking about, we just want to know more about Belial.'

'If Belial has set his sights on your sister you might as well give up and let me kill her. He cannot come to power.'

'Why is he so bad?' Katherine asked.

'Think of the most evil demon you've ever come across, not including me of course, and multiply that by millions. Belial wants to bring the underworld up here. He wants demons to rule and humans to serve.'

'You're a demon, why wouldn't you want that?' Lisa asked.

'I've a good life here on earth.' Wendy said, her voice softening. 'I have a husband and children, friends.' She said. 'I don't want this place burn.'

'Then help us.' Katherine said. 'You said it yourself, you've known us a long time, you know we can defeat him.'

'Sorry girls, no one can defeat him.' She sent another wave of energy towards them, knocking them all back. Dani quickly turned invisible and ran around, throwing potions to distract her whilst her other sisters took cover.

* * *

Meanwhile, Amy and Christina were sneaking into the shop through the backdoor. Christina shot a small beam of energy from her hand and the lock on the back door exploded. Amy quietly opened it and peered inside. 'It's clear.' She said, walking in with Christina on her heels.

'There it is.' Christina whispered. They stopped in front of a substantial safe on the back wall. It was locked with a numbered key pad but that didn't matter. 'Okay, here goes.' Christina said. As quietly as she could, she directed her blue energy onto the safe trying to make the door pop open. Amy was watching Christina nervously as well as looking around to make sure Wendy didn't realise what they were doing. Suddenly there was a loud bang from outside.

'They've started fighting Chris, we have to move.' She encouraged. Christina put in a little more energy, not too much because she didn't want to pass out, and eventually the safe exploded. It was a little louder than they anticipated, someone must have heard it. Christina sank to one knee, not exhausted but worn out enough. Amy put a hand on her shoulder. 'You alright?' She asked.

'Yeah, get the amulet.' Christina said, brushing the hair from her face and taking a deep breath. Amy did as she was told and began rooting through the safe. There were lots of amulets.

* * *

Wendy looked up at the sound of an explosion from behind her. 'What the hell was that?' She said. 'The others, what are they doing?' She exclaimed, realising the distraction had worked. She was just about to move back into the store when Lisa threw another potion at her. It sent her crashing into the wall. Katherine was messaging Christina and Amy telling them to get out.

* * *

Amy finally found the amulet they were after, putting it in her pocket. 'I've got it.' She said to Christina. 'Let's go.' She said, but Christina still wasn't on her feet. 'Chris, come on.' Amy moved and put an arm under her sisters shoulders.

'Aims, go back to the car without me, she'll catch us, I'm too slow.' Christina panted.

'No way.' Amy said. 'Here.' She led them out the back door and down a side street. They slowly made their way to another row of shops. There was a cafe Amy knew, and she led them both back into the customer bathroom. After sitting Christina down she messaged the group. Take the car home and we'll meet you there. We're fine. We have the amulet.

* * *

Katherine read the message and called to her sisters. 'Guys, back to the car now.' She yelled. Katherine stood up from her position behind a parked car and threw her final potion at Wendy. Wendy was momentarily stunned. Stunned enough for Dani to reappear and for them to make their get away, running down the street, away from Amy and Christina.


	10. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Christina was sitting with her back to the wall, breathing in and out, eyes closed. Amy kept peering out of the toilets to make sure Wendy didn't come in. They had been in there for over half an hour. 'I think it's safe to leave.' Amy said. 'We can get a cab round the corner.' She knelt down and put her hand on Christina's knee. 'You feel better.' She commented.

'Yeah, a little.' Christina said. 'It's never been this bad before.'

'Your powers must be changing.' Amy said.

'Into what?' Christina wondered. 'Get me up.' She said, holding a hand out to Amy. Amy hauled her off of the floor and they checked once more before leaving the cafe.

* * *

'Where are they!?' Lauren exclaimed. 'It's been like forever.'

'It's been an hour, if that.' Lisa said.

'Amy said they were fine.' Katherine reminded them.

'I know but I won't believe it until I see it.' Lauren said, slumping down on the couch. Dani was sitting patiently on the bottom step.

'What if...?' Dani started.

'I don't want to hear it Dan, Amy said they were fine.' Katherine put her foot down. Just then, the front door opened and Amy and Christina walked in. 'Thank God.' Katherine sighed.

'I thought you weren't worried.' Lauren mocked as she went over to greet her sisters. 'Hey.' She said, hugging them.

'Hey, everyone good?' Christina asked.

'We're fine.' Dani said, hugging Christina.

'What happened to you guys?' Lisa asked as they gathered in the hall way.

'My fault.' Christina said. 'Breaking into the safe took up more energy than I thought. I wouldn't have made it back to the car in time.'

'She told me to leave her there.' Amy said.

'She's an idiot.' Lisa pointed out. Christina rolled her eyes.

'We just held up in the cafe round the corner until we knew the coast was clear.' Amy told them.

'And you're both okay?' Katherine wanted confirmation.

'Yes, we're fine.' Christina smiled. 'I would like a nap though.'

'Go and get some rest Chris.' Amy said, nudging her towards the stairs. 'We'll try and figure this out.' Amy pulled the amulet out of her pocket as Christina left.

* * *

'It's so pretty.' Dani said, looking over the amulet. So far though, it was just like any other piece of jewellery.

'Amy, what happened exactly when Chris opened the safe?' Katherine asked as she flipped through the book.

'Pretty much what she said. It was a tough safe and she had to use more energy. It was blue, like it always is. Her eyes didn't change colour though. And then it opened and she got really weak.' Amy told them.

'At least she didn't pass out this time.' Dani commented.

'What are you thinking Kath?' Lisa asked.

'Just seeing at what level her power needs to be to make her shut down completely. So far it's demon exploding.' Katherine smiled but then sighed.

'There's nothing in the book about the amulet.' Katherine confirmed, closing it in frustration.

'I can't find anything online.' Lisa said, moving her laptop aside and taking the amulet. She looked around the room. 'And there aren't any spirits attached to it.'

'Kath, any visions?' Lauren asked. Katherine took the amulet from Lisa and focused on it.

'No, nothing.' She said after a moment. Christina entered the room, her hair slightly ruffled from sleep and sat down next to Dani.

'Good sleep?' Dani asked.

'Yeah, I feel better.' She confirmed. 'Have you found out anything about the amulet?'

'No, nothing.' Lisa said. 'It's like it doesn't exist.'

'Let me see it.' Christina held out her hand as Katherine passed it to her. And as soon as it made contact with her skin it lit up.

'Woah!' Dani said, sitting up straighter. Christina was staring at the amulet as it glowed in her palm.

'Chris?' Lisa said nervously. 'You okay?'

'I'm fine.' She confirmed. 'Has it done that for any of you guys?' She asked.

'Nope, just you.' Lauren confirmed. The amulet started fading.

'I guess it wants Christina to have it.' Lisa said.

'We still don't know what it does though.' Amy reminded them.

'Well, what about if I just wear it and see if it affects me?' Christina suggested.

'Are you sure?' Katherine asked. 'What if it's dangerous?'

'Do we have any other options?' Christina asked. 'Because trust me, I don't want to be the guinea pig for this experiment.'

'No, sorry.' Amy admitted.

'Alright then.' Christina took a long breath and put the amulet around her neck. It glowed briefly as it hit her chest but quickly settled down once more.

'Now what?' Dani asked.

'Now we wait.' Katherine said.

* * *

'I'm bored.' Dani said as she walked into the living room. Lauren was watching the television and Katherine was reading. Dani slumped down on the sofa, distracting Katherine.

'Why don't you get a head start on college? Read something?' Katherine held up her book.

'No thanks.' Dani said, leaning her head back and closing her eyes. Katherine shook her head and went back to reading. Suddenly, they heard a loud crash from upstairs.

'What was that?' Lauren asked, just as Amy ran into the room from the kitchen.

'Everyone okay?' She said.

'Yeah, it came from upstairs.' Dani said. They all got to their feet and made their way up the stairs.

'Lisa? Christina?' Katherine called as they went. As they turned into their family room on the top floor, where they kept everything magical, they saw Lisa and Christina sprawled out on the floor. But they were laughing, which was a good sign.

'What are you guys doing up here?' Lauren asked. Lisa Christina sat up and pulled Lisa with her. They were covered in soot, or something similar, and smoke was filling part of the room. Katherine went over and opened a window to let in some fresh air.

'Lisa was trying a potion.' Christina said.

'It didn't go as I'd planned.' Lisa admitted.

'No kidding.' Amy said, waving the smoke away from her face.

'What potion was it?' Dani asked, looking at the book.

'The one for repelling evil from a space.' Lisa confirmed.

'I can't even do that one yet Lisa, and I'm the best person here when it comes to making potions.' Dani said. No one argued with that.

'Well forgive me for trying something new.' Lisa got to her feet, followed by Christina, who still had the amulet around her neck.

'Do you know what that does yet?' Katherine asked.

'No.' Christina sighed, playing with the amulet in her hand. 'It keeps glowing though so it must be doing something.'

'Maybe we should test it?' Katherine suggested.

'How?' Christina queried.

'Have you used your powers since you put it on?' She asked.

'No, haven't had a reason to.' Christina said.

'Okay.' Katherine looked around. She took one of the cushions from the couch in the corner of the room and put it on the floor. 'Hit the pillow with some energy.'

'You want me to kill the pillow? Is it evil?' Christina asked. Lauren grinned.

'No, just try.' Katherine said. With that, Christina put out one hand and sent some energy into the cushion. As soon as the energy appeared they all looked shocked. Christina's usually ice-blue energy was blended with a shade of orange-red, not unlike the stone in the amulet. The two colours spiralled together as it hit the target. The energy penetrated right through the pillow and the floor. Christina immediately drew her hand to her chest and the energy stopped.

'What the hell?' Amy said.

'That's new.' Christina looked down at her hand. Lisa lifted the pillow from the floor and looked down.

'Is this a problem?' She asked as they all stared at the hole in the floorboards. They could see right into Dani's room below.

'You better not have fried any of my stuff!' She said, peeking her head down to check the damage.

'I didn't use that much energy, or I didn't mean to.' Christina said, a hint of fear in her voice.

'That's what the amulet does.' Katherine looked at her. 'Amplifies powers, like it would have for mum.'

'So theoretically, I'm strong enough to defeat Belial with this amulet.' Christina said.

'Great.' Lauren said. 'Now we go find him and send him back to hell.'

'No we can't.' Katherine said. 'We need to give Chris more time to test her powers now. They could be unpredictable.'

'I agree.' Lisa said. 'And we need to get a board to cover that hole.' She said, moving from the room with the others following. Christina stood silently for a moment, holding the amulet and whispered;

'Thanks mum.' Before following her sisters from the room.


	11. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Over the next few days Christina went through a series of tests to try out her new power. It was quite limiting to do in their house but she daren't venture outside just yet. She had managed to control it so that she only struck the object she was aiming for and didn't go through it. She had also noticed that she wasn't feeling as weak any more. It was still a little draining but nothing like it was before. Amy pointed this out to her over dinner that night. 'I can't feel you very well with that amulet on Chris. It's almost like it's blocking me.' Amy admitted as they ate pizza.

'I think it's making me stronger. I don't feel the need to nap after using my powers as much any more.' Christina told them.

'Maybe it does lots of things.' Katherine said. 'Enhances the wearers power and blocks others?'

'I don't like that.' Amy said.

'Why not?' Lauren wondered. 'Gets Chris out of your head.'

'I like having you guys in my head. It means I know when someone is sad, or hurt, or in trouble.' Amy told them. 'What happens if you're hurt and I can't feel you to know?'

'I'm sure it's not that bad Aimes.' Christina said, trying to comfort her. Lisa looked up from her pizza and stood up abruptly, fear in her eyes.

'Lisa, what is it?' Dani asked.

'Ghost, three o'clock.' She said, pointing to behind Lauren. Lauren immediately jumped to her feet, followed by the rest of the girls who looked around.

'Do you know who it is?' Katherine asked.

'No, it looks like a demon though.' Lisa admitted.

'What's it doing?' Dani asked.

'It's looking at Chris.' Lisa whispered, not taking her eyes from the demon.

'Of course it is.' Christina sighed.

'Do you know how to get rid of it?' Amy asked.

'Shit, I can't remember the spell.' Lisa said. 'Chris move! To your right.' She yelled. The demon was almost next to her before she moved.

'What does it look like?' Katherine asked.

'Erm, tall, dark, not handsome.' Lisa said.

'Not funny.' Dani replied.

'He's wearing a hood, I can't see his face.' Lisa admitted. Christina was now standing beside Lisa, trying to follow her eyes. Then, just like that, the ghost was gone.

'Where'd it go?' Lisa asked.

'Why are you asking us?' Katherine wondered out loud. Then just as fast as he vanished, he was back, standing behind Lisa and Christina. His hand came out and grabbed Christina's shoulder, causing her to shriek in pain. Lisa jumped and turned around. Christina was standing rigid, the ghost right behind her, and her eyes were completely black.

'Lisa, what's happening?' Lauren said, terrified.

'His hand is on her shoulder.' Lisa told them. 'I don't know what he's doing.'

'You have to remember the spell Lisa, come on!' Dani yelled.

'Shit...' Lisa closed her eyes, racking her brain for the spell.

'Chris?' Katherine said. 'Can you hear me?'

'Kath...' Christina said weakly. 'Make... it stop.' She pleaded.

'I got it!' Lisa said. 'Hold my hands.' Amy and Lauren each took a hand as Lisa began. 'Travel far, travel wide, from my eyes you cannot hide. I banish you now from this place and time, to your own you shall resign.' With that the ghost demon evaporated and Christina was released. Her eyes returned to their normal blue but they were still wide with fear. She looked up at them but just as Katherine went to reach for her she stepped back until she hit the wall. Then the tears came in floods as she slid down it.

'Oh God.' Amy said, putting a hand on her heart. 'I feel that, I feel her. Oh God.' She turned away and tried to compose herself.

'Chris?' Lisa knelt down in front of her. Christina had pulled her knees to her chest and put her head in her hands.

'I'm sorry.' Christina whimpered.

'Don't be sorry.' Lisa said. She put her hand on Christina's knee and felt her flinch. But she didn't withdraw the contact. 'Feel my hand?'

'Yeah.' Christina whispered.

'I'm right here. We're all right here.' Lisa told her. Katherine knelt down next to her and went to put her hand on Christina's shoulder.

'Are you sure you of all people want to touch her?' Dani asked.

'I want to help.' Katherine said. That seemed to make Christina snap out of it. She looked up with tear stained cheeks and moved away from Katherine. Her knee was now out of reach of Lisa as she stood with her back against the wall.

'Don't Kath.' She said, wiping her face. 'I won't let you see.'

'See what?' Dani asked. Christina looked at her, trying to resist more tears coming from her eyes.

'It doesn't matter okay.' She told them.

'It does matter Christina.' Amy said. 'I don't know what you saw, but I can feel it.' Amy was also crying at this point. 'It's ripping you apart.'

'Yeah, it is. Which is why I don't want you guys to know.' Christina said. 'I need some air.' She said, walking towards the hallway.

'Chris.' Lisa said as they all followed. 'You can't go out there.'

'I need to, I can't breathe in here.' She admitted. They watched as she took a coat from the rack and put it on. As she did Katherine took the moment and grabbed her hand. The vision hit her like a truck and she saw it. Christina looked at her in shock before ripping her hand away. 'You shouldn't have done that Kath.' Christina said, leaving the house before anyone could stop her.

'Kath?' Lisa put a hand on her shoulder. 'What did you see?' Katherine turned around with tears in her eyes.

'We... we were all dead.' Katherine looked up at them. 'We were all dead. Belial was standing over us. Chris was the only one left. He made her watch... while he...' Katherine sniffed. 'I can feel it Amy, how do you stand this all the time?'

'I got used to it, most of the time it's okay.' She shrugged.

'That's what Chris is afraid of.' Lauren said. 'Loosing all of us and not being able to stop it.'

'How do you know that?' Dani asked.

'I might have read her journal.' Lauren admitted.

'Lauren.' Lisa shook her head.

'We need to go after her.' Katherine said. They all grabbed their jackets. 'I know where she's going.'

'Hang on.' Dani said, running up the stairs. She came back down moments later with vials of potions in her hands. She gave them at least one each.

'Good thinking Dan.' Amy said.

'Just in case you know?' She said.


	12. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Christina was sitting on a swing in the middle of the park. She was gently swinging back and forth with her eyes closed. It was raining gently in the cold air. Her coat wasn't meant for the rain so it would gradually soak through, but she didn't care. Christina just needed to breathe the fresh air and clear her mind. She heard footsteps approaching which made her open her eyes. Her sisters stopped a few yards away from her as she sighed. 'Hey.' She said.

'You okay?' Katherine asked.

'No, not really.' Christina said, wiping some of the rain from her face.

'I'm sorry I grabbed your arm, I shouldn't have done that.' Katherine apologised.

'I get why you did it Kath, I just wanted to protect you from it.' Christina said.

'You don't always have to be the protector Chris, sometimes you need to let us do that.' Lisa smiled and sat down on the swing next to her.

'I know, but if you haven't noticed, I have a hard time not being in control.' Christina knocked Lisa's shoulder and smiled back.

'Yeah, we got that.' Dani said.

'How did you get here so fast?' Christina asked. Lauren held up her car keys.

'We drove.' She said. Christina smiled again and nodded.

'How did you know I would be here then?' She wondered.

'You always used to come here with mum.' Katherine said. 'I remember you would leave together and not come back for hours. I was really jealous actually.'

'You know we didn't even talk that much. We would come and sit here on the swigs, and just be.' Christina kicked the floor gently. 'It was nice, quiet. Like everything was at peace and nothing could ever disrupt it.' She said. Suddenly a voice sounded from behind them, it was deep and unnerving.

'Oh, how sweet.' The demon croaked. Lisa and Christina jumped up and turned around. They stood in front of their other sisters and backed them away as the demon made his way around the swing set.

'Who are you?' Lauren asked.

'How rude of me.' He smiled a wicked smile. 'My name is Joe.'

'Strange name for a demon.' Lisa said.

'Well, it's not my given name of course, but it's easier for the humans to pronounce.' He smiled again. 'You managed to get rid of my ghost, I'm impressed.'

'How did you know the ghost would get through our barrier?' Amy asked.

'I didn't, but I needed to get you out of the house so I took a chance.' He looked at Christina and his eyes darkened. 'That amulet around your neck...'

'Is none of your business.' Christina said. 'Are you going to leave or do I have to make you?'

'That's a novel idea Christina, that you think you can defeat me.' He put his hands in his pockets and lent up against the swing set. He looked Christina up and down. Lisa saw it and moved a step in front of her. 'What are you? Twenty-something?' They didn't respond and he sighed. 'I'm three-hundred-and-sixty-four, sixty-five next week.'

'Congratulations, do you have a point?' Dani asked.

'Now now pip-squeak, the grown ups are talking.' He turned his head to the side and looked back to Christina. 'I've had my powers for a very long time. If I were you, I would just surrender.'

'How do you know my name?' Christina wondered.

'Oh I've been following you for a while my dear. A few of us have. We thought it might be you we needed, the eldest daughter of Michelle Cimorelli. She was a powerful witch, it's a shame she had to die, she would have made a wonderful demonic queen.'

'She would never have joined you.' Christina said forcefully.

'But you might? How about it Christina?' He asked her.

'Not going to happen.' Katherine said firmly.

'Alright then, I guess we're going to do this the hard way.' He said, before shooting a jet stream of air at them. Christina wasn't quick enough to put up a shield and they were all thrown backwards, landing heavily. Lauren thought quickly and gave Dani the car keys. Dani went invisible right away and ran off to get the car closer. 'Never mind, I don't need that one.' He said as Dani disappeared. He started walking towards them, clicking his fingers to make flames appear.

'What are you?' Lisa asked.

'I'm lots of things.' He said. He blew another gust of wind at them, but this time from his mouth, and then all stumbled back further. 'I absorb power, like Belial.' He studied their reactions to the name. 'I'm not working for him, don't worry. I want to kill you and take your powers myself.' He told them. 'Then I will be the most powerful demon in the underworld.' Whilst he was talking, Amy took a potion from her pocket and threw it at him. It hit his arm and his sleeve exploded into flames. He looked at it briefly, as if it were nothing more than a nuisance, before patting it out with his hand. 'Very nice.' He said. 'I didn't even see it coming. But you're going to have to do better than that.' His hands shot out, sending flames towards them in an angry stream. This time Christina managed to get her barrier up, protecting them. She braced her feet in the ground as the fire hit. It was strong. Katherine saw the pained look on her face and went to her side.

'What can I do?' She asked.

'Can you...' Christina stumbled back. 'Channel your energy into me, Lauren, Amy, anyone.' She said, strain in her voice. They all came up to her and placed hands on her arms and shoulders. They'd done this once before, really focusing to channel energy into one of them.

'Look at that, it's a team effort.' He said, walking forwards and putting more energy into the fire stream.

'Chris?' Amy said. 'The amulet is glowing.' She pointed out.

'It's getting... Warm.' Christina told them. 'I can feel it through my shirt.'

'Damn this guy is strong.' Lisa said, trying to focus her energy.

'How long can you stand it Christina? The burning, the pain?' He asked. 'I know exactly what that is around your neck.' Christina focused harder and closed her eyes. She felt herself moving a step towards him, pushing his fire back. He looked shocked for a moment as a car appeared behind them. Dani was able to manipulate the areas around objects and make them invisible too.

'Guys come on.' Dani called to them.

'Get to the car.' Christina ordered.

'Not without you.' Amy said.

'Please... I'm not sure how much longer I can hold the shield but I have another idea.' She told them.

'What idea?' Lisa asked.

'Just get to the car!' Christina turned around and looked at them. Her eyes were blood red and her nose was bleeding. 'Please, get to the car.' Her voice softened.

'Let's go.' Katherine said. 'You better be right behind us.' Christina nodded and they all retreated to the car.

'Just the two of us then.' Joe said. 'We could be great together Christina. King and Queen of the underworld.'

'Thanks for the offer.' Christina said. 'But I have better things to do.' With that, she turned the shield into an energy almost matching his. It was red and warm and hit the end of his fire stream. They were locked in a power battle and Christina was winning. She was forcing the fire back towards him. His eyes widened in fear as the energy hit him square in the chest, filling him until a light as bright as the sun poured from his eyes, ears, mouth, every place imaginable as he exploded. The explosion sent Christina to the ground.

'Chris!' She heard a couple of her sisters yell. Moments later she felt hands on her arms, but she couldn't quite make sense of what was going on. Her ears were ringing and she could feel warm blood running from her nose.

'Christina, can you hear me?' That was Katherine, and she tried to respond. She was sitting up and could see Katherine kneeling in front of her. 'Chris?'

'Yeah.' She mumbled.

'Chris you're bleeding.' Katherine pointed out. Christina reached up and touched her nose.

'I'm fine.' She whispered.

'Guys, I think she's in shock.' Dani said.

'Look at her eyes.' Lauren said.

'What's... What's wrong with my eyes?' Christina asked.

'They're blood red Chris, like...' Lisa didn't want to finish her sentence.

'Like a demons.' Christina finished for her. 'Good witches have no record of the amulet because they didn't know anything about it, because it's made of something demonic, something evil.' She said, almost crying.

'Come on.' Amy said to the group. 'Let's get home.' Lisa and Katherine each took an arm and lifted Christina off of the ground. Her legs felt a little like jelly but she managed to walk to the car with only Lisa's help. Katherine got in the drivers seat and they drove home. Everything was a blur at the moment for Christina.


	13. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

'Here, drink this.' Amy said, handing Christina a cup of tea. They were back in the kitchen trying to collect themselves after their encounter with Joe.

'Thanks Amy.' Christina took the cup in her hands and held on to it. She had cleaned the blood from her nose and her eyes had faded to their normal colour. She had even taken the amulet off.

'Do you feel better?' Dani asked.

'Yeah, much.' Christina smiled.

'What did it feel like? When you were fighting him?' Lauren asked.

'It was like I was in a dream.' Christina admitted. 'I knew the pain was there, and it should have been hurting me, but it wasn't. I was numb to it all. I know only demons have red eyes, but it just felt really powerful.'

'Well it scared the crap out of us.' Amy said. 'He was a really strong demon Chris, and you just exploded him.'

'No, it wasn't me.' She said. 'At least, not all me. Something in the amulet was making my powers different.'

'So if we think the amulet is demonic in origin, I think I have an idea.' Lisa said.

'You do?' Katherine wondered. 'What is it?'

'You know my Junior at the funeral home, Roger?' She said. 'He might be, kind of a demon.'

'Kind of a demon!' Christina said, shocked. 'Lisa!'

'He's a good demon.' Lisa defended.

'Is there such a thing?' Dani wondered.

'Anyway, he might be able to tell us about the amulet. He said his dad tells him all of these stories about other demons.' Lisa said.

'Do we have any other options?' Katherine asked the group.

'No, I guess not.' Lauren confirmed.

'I'll get him to come over.' Lisa said. She stood from her chair and took her phone into the living room to make the call. Christina set her cup down and put her head in her hands.

'Chris.' Amy sat next to her. 'It's okay to feel things. I can tell you're trying to keep them down but you don't need to.'

'Yes I do.' Christina said, not lifting her head.

'Why?' Dani asked.

'Because if I let it out, I'm afraid it might not stop. I'm afraid it'll destroy me.' Christina admitted. 'I'm going to lay down for a bit, let me know when Lisa's demon gets here.' She said as she left the room. Lisa passed her at the door but Christina didn't acknowledge her.

'Is she okay?' Lisa asked, sitting back in her seat.

'I honestly have no idea.' Amy said. 'She's intentionally blocking me.'

'Wait, we can do that?' Lauren asked.

'If you practice hard enough, yeah.' Amy told her.

'I've never seen her like this guys.' Katherine said.

'Why is she so afraid of her feelings?' Dani asked.

'You know Chris, always the tough exterior.' Lisa said. 'From what I remember, mum was like that too.'

'She'll bottle it all up inside.' Amy said.

'How can we help?' Lauren asked.

'Just be there when she wants to talk.' Amy shrugged. 'All we can do is be there.'

'On another note, Roger is coming over after we close in a few hours.' Lisa told them.

'Great, maybe he can give us some answers.' Katherine tried to be optimistic.

* * *

A knock on the door made Katherine lift her head out of the book she was reading. Just as she was about to open the door, Lisa beat her too it. Katherine watched as a tall, skinny guy walked through the door. He couldn't have been older than seventeen. 'Hey Roger, thanks for coming.' Lisa said, ushering him through the doorway.

'No problem, you said it was urgent.' He looked around nervously as Katherine approached.

'This is Kath.' Lisa introduced them and he gave a shy wave. 'I'll get the rest of the girls and we'll meet you in the kitchen.' Lisa said.

'Come on.' Katherine said, leading him into the kitchen. 'Can I get you a drink?'

'A water would be great, thank you.' He smiled.

'How do you like working at a funeral home?' Katherine asked as she put a glass of water in front of him.

'It's alright, keeps me out of trouble. And Lisa's a great boss.'

'I'm sure she is.' Katherine smiled as the rest of the girls started entering the kitchen. Roger smiled at all of them in turn as they took their seats.

'So Lise, what's up?' He asked nervously. 'I thought you wanted to talk about work?'

'Not quite.' Lisa admitted. 'My sisters know you're a demon.' His eyes widened and he shot up from his seat.

'Oh my God, please don't vanquish me.' He begged.

'Sit down, no one is going to vanquish you.' Lisa said.

'Depends what kind of demon he is.' Christina said quietly, not taking her tired eyes from him.

'I'm no trouble, I promise.' He said, sounding even younger than he looked.

'We know that Roger, Christina's just a bit cranky.' Dani said.

'We need some information.' Lisa said. 'And we think you might be able to help.'

'Oh, okay. What information?' He asked.

'Can you tell us what this is?' Christina said. She took the amulet from her pocket and put it on the table in front of him. He stared at it for a moment before looking around at all of them.

'Where did you find it?' He asked.

'Stole it from another demon.' Amy admitted.

'Do you recognise it?' Lauren asked.

'I mean, I've heard of it, been told stories and seen pictures, but I thought it was a myth.' He said honestly.

'So, where does it come from? What's it meant to do?' Lisa asked.

'The myth goes that it was forged in the pits of hell by Lucifer himself. Forged from the power of all the demons under his command to destroy anything in the light.'

'But...' Katherine prompted.

'But that's not true, the one account of it I've seen on paper says that it was made by good and evil, and the wearer determines the colour.' He picked it up. 'My dad said a really powerful demon was wearing it for a long time which is why it's only ever been red or orange. It's really cool.' He smiled and then looked up to Christina. 'You've been wearing it.' He said.

'Yeah, for a little bit.' She confirmed.

'How did you know that?' Katherine asked.

'It's in her eyes, her body, can't you see it?' He looked to Lisa who shook her head. 'You can't wear it any more.' He said seriously.

'Why not?' She asked.

'It's already making you feel darker isn't it, more depressed?' Christina shifted uncomfortably. 'That's because of the energy stored in it. It's so evil right now that it will consume any wearer, take them over to the dark side.'

'But you said it was made by good and evil?' Amy reminded him. 'So in theory, it could become good again.'

'In theory yeah, but you'd have to wear it constantly for who knows how long to make this thing good again.'

'What's the problem with that?' Christina asked.

'The problem is, you'd have to be strong enough to resist the evil already inside it.' He said.

'I used my powers with the amulet on and it turned my eyes red.' Christina told him.

'That's the evil trying to get out of the amulet and inside you.' He said. 'Trying to take you over.'

'But she didn't let it.' Dani pointed out.

'No, not that time, not completely. But what happens next time, and the time after that? The longer you wear it, the longer it'll have to break you down. It's like an internal battle, and only the strongest can win. The will power it would take not to give in to this thing would be incredible. I can feel it now.' He said, putting it on the table and pushing it away. 'Why do you even need to wear it?'

'There's a demon we need to defeat.' Lisa told him. 'Our mother told us this amulet was they key to do it, so one of us has to wear it.'

'What demon?' Roger asked.

'Belial. Have you heard of him?' Amy asked.

'He was a bit before my time, but yeah, I've heard of him.' Roger rubbed his neck. 'The guy was bad news.'

'Yeah we know that.' Lauren said. 'He's the reason our mother died.'

'I'm sorry.' Roger said. 'I remember my dad telling me stories about how Belial was trying to bring the darkness above ground, rule over everything up here from his place in the underworld.'

'How close did he get?' Katherine asked.

'Really close, according to dad. He just needed one more power, but I don't know what one it was.' They all looked to each other. 'But something tells me you do?'

'Mine.' Christina said. 'He wants my power.'

'And that's why you're wearing the amulet.' Roger said.

'It's already boosted my power to defeat a demon.' Christina told him.

'Yeah, and turned your eyes red and gave you a nosebleed' Dani reminded her.

'It gave you a nosebleed?' Roger asked, an odd look on his face.

'Yeah, is that important?' Christina asked.

'Maybe, I've always been told that people just gave in to the evil or went insane, I've never heard reports of the amulet physically hurting the wearer.'

'What do you think it means?' Lisa asked.

'I think it means she's resisting it, fighting back.' Roger smiled.

'That's good then.' Lauren said.

'It's only my theory. My dad said to me once that everyone whose tried to turn the amulet good again have gone either completely evil or completely mad.'

'Great.' Christina said, taking it back from him. She took a deep breath and put the amulet back around her neck.

'Chris, did you hear anything he just said?' Dani wondered.

'I have to wear it Dan, it's the only chance we have of defeating Belial.' Christina reminded them.

'Roger, is there any way we can help her, if we see the darkness coming through?' Amy asked.

'Don't leave her alone with it too much, keep doing good things, just genuinely love her and remind her to love you back.' Roger shrugged. 'That's all I've got.'

'Thanks Roger, you big sap.' Lisa knocked his shoulder. 'And take the day off tomorrow.'

'Thanks boss.' He said, standing up. 'And I wont tell anyone about this, or Belial, you guys can count on me.' He smiled. 'See you around.'

'Bye Roger.' They said somewhat simultaneously. Lisa came back into the kitchen after seeing him to the door.

'See, I told you he'd be helpful.' Lisa grinned.

'Now all we have to do is keep Chris going off the deep end.' Dani said.

'Thank you Danielle.' Christina smiled.

'Just talk to us, okay, about anything you're feeling.' Amy said. 'Like right now, you're scared and it's okay to be.'

'Damn straight I'm scared.' Christina let out a shake breath. 'And if anything happens, if I turn evil or whatever...'

'You wont.' Lauren said firmly.

'If I do,' Christina continued. 'I need to make sure you'll stop me before I do any damage. I don't want to hurt anyone.'

'We won't let that happen Chris.' Katherine promised her.

'Thanks.' Christina whispered.


	14. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

That night the girls found themselves gathered together in the living room. A storm had been raging for a couple of hours now and the power had gone out once already. 'Storms make me nervous.' Amy said as Lisa was adding more wood to the fire.

'I like them.' Dani said. 'The sound of the rain hitting the windows is really peaceful.'

'I'm with Amy on this one.' Katherine admitted. 'Especially when there's thunder and lightening.'

'No, that's the best part.' Lauren said.

'Well I like them.' Lisa said, taking her seat. 'What about you Chris? Where do you stand with storms?' Christina was staring into the fire, her mind elsewhere. Katherine gave Lisa a look. 'Earth to Christina?' Lisa said but there was still no response. 'Chris!' She shouted, clapping her hands at the same time. Christina broke out of her trance and looked at Lisa.

'Sorry.' She said. 'What did you say?'

'I was asking how you felt about storms?' Lisa repeated.

'Oh, hate them.' Christina confirmed.

'Are you alright?' Dani asked her. 'You seem kind of out of it.'

'Yeah, no, I'm fine.' Christina shook her head. 'Just tired I guess.'

'Maybe you should take that thing off for a little while.' Amy suggested. 'Let me help with what you're feeling.'

'I can't take it off, not if we want it to be used for good again.' Christina reminded them. She saw the looks on all of their faces and sighed. 'I'll wear it until we go to bed, okay. I wont wear it when I sleep.'

'Fine.' Amy said. Suddenly the lights all went out. The only things left alight were the fire and Lauren's phone.

'Great.' Katherine said as Christina stood up.

'I'll go check the fuse box.' She said.

'I'll help.' Lauren jumped up with her. 'We can use the torch on my phone.' As soon as they had defended the stairs into the basement Katherine turned to Amy.

'Are you sure you can't feel anything from Christina?' She asked.

'No, I told you, the amulet is blocking me.' Amy reminded her.

'She would tell us though, if she felt off?' Dani looked to Katherine.

'I don't know, but ever since Roger mentioned that the amulet would affect her I've been seeing it more and more.' Katherine admitted.

'Me too.' Lisa said. 'She's starting to fade a little bit, if that makes sense.'

_'It makes sense...'_ A voice whispered.

'What the hell was that?' Lisa said, shooting up from her seat.

'What was what?' Amy asked.

'You guys didn't hear that?' Lisa asked.

'No, we can only hear you right now.' Dani said, looking strangely at her sister.

_'They can't hear me Lisa.'_ The voice whispered again.

'Who are you?' Lisa asked to the room.

'Is there a ghost here?' Amy asked.

'I think so, but I can't see them.' Lisa said. 'I can hear them.' As she was turning around the room to look, the fire started to flicker as if wind was blowing it.

'Lisa.' Katherine said nervously.

'I know.' Lisa said. 'Still can't see anything. Who are you?' She called again.

_'Turn around.'_ The voice was stronger now. Lisa turned to where the voice came from, looking back at the fire.

'Mum?' She whispered. Sure enough, standing in front of her was their mother Michelle. She was dressed in white, long brown hair flowing down her shoulders. She was smiling.

_'My baby girls.'_ Michelle smiled.

'Mum is here?' Dani asked.

'Yeah, she's looking at you, at all of us.' Lisa told them. 'She says hi.'

'Hi mum.' Katherine whispered. Amy waved and Dani just sat there stunned. Lauren and Christina came back into the room.

'Well, we can't fix it. No idea what the problem is.' Christina said, and then they saw their sisters faces.

'What happened?' Lauren asked.

'Mum is here.' Lisa said. 'Standing by the fire.' She pointed but all they could see were the flames.

'Mum?' Christina whispered. Lauren sank down next to Dani but Christina took a step towards Lisa until she was next to her.

'She really does look just like you Chris.' Lisa said, wiping a tear from her face.

'Why are you here? How are you here?' Christina asked.

_'I had to see you, especially now.'_ Michelle said. _'Lisa, you need to tell Christina to trust herself. She's doubting everything and she shouldn't.'_

'Mum wants you to trust yourself, she said you're doubting everything.' Lisa said to Christina.

'How does she know that when I don't?' Amy wondered aloud.

_'Benefits of being a ghost.' _Michelle smiled, as did Lisa who relayed the message.

'It was you, the writing in the book, Lauren's dream.' Katherine looked to the fire. 'You've been giving us clues.'

_'Smart girl.'_ Michelle smiled wider. _'I've been trying to help as mush as I can.' _

'Why are you here now? Why couldn't you come before?' Lisa asked.

_'I didn't have the energy.'_ Michelle admitted. _'And I'm afraid I can't stay long.' _

'We miss you mum.' Lisa said.

'_And I miss you all, so much. But I'm always with you.'_ Michelle put her hand on her heart.

'Mum?' Dani said. 'You didn't have a choice, right? That night. You didn't want to leave us.'

'She said, that night was the hardest night of her life. Of course she didn't want to leave us.' Lisa said.

_'Lisa, I have to go.' _Michelle came over to Christina and put her hand on her cheek. Christina took in a sharp breath and raised her own hand. _'Be brave.'_ Michelle whispered in her ear and vanished. The fire flickered once more and the lights came back on.

'She's gone.' Lisa said, sitting down and wiping the tears from her face.

'Was that her?' Christina said pointing to her face.

'Yeah, she said 'be brave.'' Lisa took Christina's hand and pulled her down next to her. 'And we'll all be brave with you.'

'Thanks Lise.' Christina lent into her.

* * *

It was the middle of the night when she first felt it. There was an ache inside of her, right in her chest, but she didn't know why. Christina sat up in bed and looked around until her eyes focussed in the darkness. She brought a hand up to her chest and balled her top in her fist, trying to breathe normally. She looked over to the amulet on her nightstand. It was glowing dimly, like a night light running low on power. There was a gentle knock on the door a few moments later. 'Yeah, come in.' She said softly. Amy quietly opened the door and peered inside.

'You alright?' She asked. Amy's room was right next to Christina's. 'I felt something off.'

'I'm okay, just feel a bit odd.' Christina admitted as Amy came in, closing the door behind her. Amy came over to the bed and got under the covers with her sister.

'It's always so cold in here at night.' She commented, snuggling in as Christina lent against the headboard.

'It's a big house.' Christina reminded her. Amy noticed Christina's hand tensing, the fabric of her top still trapped between her fingers. Amy gently took her hand, unwrapping the material.

'Calm down.' Amy whispered softly, holding her hand. Christina closed her eyes and nodded, breathing in and out.

'I don't know what's happening to me Aimes.' Christina admitted. 'I can normally keep it together better than this.'

'This situation is unlike anything we've faced before.' Amy reminded her. 'It's okay not to have it all together.'

'Is it?' Christina asked. 'What if I can't defeat him? What if one of you gets hurt because I can't protect us? What if...'

'Stop.' Amy said. 'You're panicking, and you're going to hyperventilate if you're not careful.' Amy's voice was soothing and peaceful. 'Just breathe.' Christina did as she was told, breathing in and out as slowly as possible. 'That's better.'

'How do you do that?' Christina asked, turning to look at her. 'Calm me down so easily?'

'It's my gift.' Amy shrugged.

'No, it's more than that Aimes, it's you.' Christina smiled. 'I wish I was more like you.'

'Hey, we all have our strengths and weaknesses.' Amy said. 'So, has that thing been glowing all night?' Amy changed the subject and motioned to the amulet beside Christina.

'Yeah, ever since I took it off, it wont stop. No idea why.' Christina admitted. 'But it's three in the morning, I think we should try to get some sleep.'

'Good idea.' Amy said. As she was about to get out of the bed, she felt Christina grab her hand.

'Can you stay? Please.' She asked.

'Of course.' Amy smiled, settling back in beside her. Another few moments passed and Christina was listening to Amy's breathing even out into slumber. She was staring at the ceiling with a horrible feeling in the pit of her stomach.


	15. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Amy woke up at around nine in the morning, but when she looked for Christina she couldn't see her anywhere in the room. She looked to the nightstand and saw that the amulet was also gone. She got up and made her way down to the kitchen. Lisa, Lauren and Dani were all there preparing various things for breakfast. 'Have you guys seen Christina?' Amy asked.

'No, we thought she was still asleep.' Dani said.

'She's not, I stayed with her last night but she was gone when I woke up.' Amy told them.

'Where's Kath?' Amy asked.

'Right here.' Katherine said as she walked into the kitchen.

'Have you seen Christina?' Lisa asked.

'No, why?' Katherine asked, concerned.

'I can't find her, or the amulet.' Amy told them. Just then, there was a loud crash and the house shook, rattling the glasses and plates in the cupboards.

'What was that?' Lauren asked.

'Christina.' Amy said.

'It came from the basement.' Lisa said as they all made their way downstairs. When they got down there they saw their sister hauling herself up from the floor. She was covered in dust and there was a small cut down the side of her jaw.

'Christina!' Dani yelled. 'What the hell?'

'Sorry.' Christina mumbled, brushing herself down.

'What are you doing?' Amy asked. They looked to the far end of the room and saw several targets lined up. A few of them had holes in them, some Christina had hit straight on, others not so much.

'Practicing.' Christina told them. 'I cast a noise cancelling spell but it must have worn off, sorry.'

'Stop apologising.' Lisa said walking up to her. Lisa took Christina's face in her hands. 'You're cut.'

'I'm fine.' Christina said, shrugging out of her grasp. Amy was studying her movements, looking at her eyes.

'What time did you come down here?' Katherine asked.

'I'm not sure, around four maybe.' Christina told them.

'So you didn't get any sleep at all?' Dani asked.

'Don't think so.' Christina said. She turned to face the targets again and began to focus when Amy got in her face. 'Aimes, what are you doing?'

'You can't ask me to stay with you and then leave.' Amy said angrily.

'What's the big deal, you were asleep.'

'I thought I was asleep with my big sister safely next to me but oh no, she was down here trying to blow herself up.' Amy was almost shouting at this point.

'Okay, why don't we calm down.' Lauren tried to interject.

'No, I want to know what the hell she was thinking.' Amy said. 'What if something had gone really wrong and we couldn't hear it because of your noise cancelling spell? Huh?' Amy asked. Christina looked at her with tired eyes but she continued. 'What if you blew the house up with us in it? What if you killed yourself and we had no idea until one of us came down here and found your mangled corpse by accident!'

'Amy.' Lisa said gently. 'Enough.' Amy took a breath and walked away from Christina and back up the stairs. She stopped on the stairs and turned back to them. Christina was facing away from her.

'It's that damn amulet. I don't care if it defeats Belial or whoever, at the moment it's killing my sister and I want her back.' There was a moment of silence after she left. Christina was breathing heavily and wiped a tear away before anyone could see it.

'She has a point.' Dani said quietly.

'Not now Dani.' Katherine pleaded before turning to her big sister. 'Christina.' Katherine gently touched her arm but she recoiled back.

'No, she's right.' Christina said. 'But I can't stop now. I need to get this right.'

'Let us help you then.' Lisa said. 'Tell us what we can do.' Christina turned to them and took a deep breath.

'That's the problem, I don't know what you can do.' She shrugged. 'I don't even know what I'm doing but I need to do something.'

'Guys.' Lauren said. 'Look.' She pointed to the amulet. They looked and saw a tiny swirl of blue. It wasn't much, but it was there.

'You must be doing something right.' Katherine smiled.

'Doesn't feel like it.' Christina said, rubbing the back of her neck. 'I need to talk to Amy.' Christina said, walking past them and up the stairs. She got to about the third one and stopped. She felt like she had stood up to fast and had to grab the bannister to stop from falling.

'You alright?' Dani asked.

'Fine.' Christina said, composing herself and leaving up the stairs.

* * *

Christina turned into the living room and she saw her sister sitting with her notebook, scribbling furiously. 'I hope that's not about me.' Christina said, causing Amy to look up at her and close the book.

'Not all of it.' Amy said. 'Some of it's about that.' She pointed to the amulet. Christina sighed and lifted the necklace over her head. She put it down on the sideboard and then went to sit next to Amy. 'You didn't have to take it off.' Amy said quietly.

'I'm sorry, okay. I know I've been weird.' Christina said.

'You've been more than just weird, you've been a completely different person.'

'I'll be back to normal soon, I promise.' Christina said.

'How can you be sure?' Amy asked.

'Well, there's only two ways this ends realistically. We win and I can take off the amulet for good, or Belial kills us all and then I won't need to worry.' Christina was grinning slightly.

'No, you don't get to do that.' Amy said.

'Do what?' Christina shrugged.

'Make a stupid joke about serious stuff and expect me to forgive you.'

'You have though, haven't you.' Christina nudged her shoulder.

'Yes I have, and I'm sorry I yelled.'

'It's okay, I need yelling at once in a while.' Christina said.

'See, you've literally just taken that thing off and you're already more yourself.' Amy said.

'It'll be off for good soon. We just need to find Belial and stop him. For mum if not for anyone else.'

'Yeah, for mum.' Amy said, pulling Christina in for a hug. Katherine came into the room a moment later and smiled.

'Awww have you made up?' She said.

'We have.' Amy confirmed. Just as the window behind them exploded inwards. Amy and Christina were thrown forwards whilst Katherine landed on her back from the force of the explosion. Dani, Lisa and Lauren all ran into the room.

'Shit!' Lisa yelled, trying to lift Katherine to her feet. 'You okay?'

'Yeah.' Katherine confirmed. 'Amy, Chris?'

'We're okay.' Amy said, as she and Christina got to their feet.

'What was that?' Dani asked. But they didn't have time to respond. The room began to get darker, and a thin fog was creeping towards them along the floor.

'He came cloaked in foggy cold darkness.' Katherine mumbled. 'Guys, it's him, Belial is here.' Another explosion rocked the building, shaking pictures from the walls and tipping over dining room chairs.

'He's trying to get through the barrier.' Lisa said.

'I think he's doing more than trying.' Lauren said as the fog began to lift. Christina and Amy had joined them at the back of the room as the fog swirled into a large ball, and then into a lifelike form. Christina felt for the amulet but remembered she had taken it off. It was on the table right where Belial was forming and she knew she couldn't let him get it.

'Damn it.' She said, before leaving the group and charging towards the table.

'Christina!' Dani yelled. Belial formed just as Christina made it to the table. She grabbed the amulet just as his cold bony had came out of the fog and grabbed her by the neck, lifting her from the ground. His face formed in front of her eyes and she was staring into the same dark pits of despair from that night long ago.

'Hello.' He whispered. 'You're making this too easy.' He said, as he threw Christina across the room, her back slamming into the wall. She managed to keep hold of the amulet but the hit had stunned her.

'Chris!' Lauren yelled, turning Belial's focus back to them.

'Hello girls.' He smiled. 'It's been a long time.' He saw Lisa begin to pull something from her pocket, a potion vial, and before she could throw it he sent an invisible wall towards them. It hit the potion as Lisa threw it and exploded on impact. The wall closed in around them until they were stuck in an invisible box. Dani slammed her fists against it but they were trapped.

'No, no...' Katherine whispered. 'Christina!' She called, also banging to try and get her attention. Christina lifted her head from the floor slightly. She saw her sisters and she saw Belial, he was slithering through the air over to her. She sat up and put her the amulet back around her neck before putting her back to the wall.

'Chris, you need to get out of here!' Amy told her. But Christina wasn't listening. She pushed up from the wall and made it to her feet, the amulet glowing.

'You think that piece of jewellery can defeat me?' Belial asked. 'You're even more delusional than your mother was.'

'Don't talk about her.' Christina said.

'At least she was smart enough to kill herself before I could get my hands on her powers.' Belial was getting nearer so Christina started moving along the wall towards her sisters. 'So, how do you want to do this Christina? I don't have to kill you, or your sisters, but I will need your powers.'

'No chance.' Christina said firmly. Belial smiled and waved his hand. An athame appeared.

'All I have to do is stab you with this and it will suck the power out of you.' He told her. 'Or you can prick your finger on it for me, like sleeping beauty.' He smiled. 'And we can all go on with our lives.'

'You're not getting my powers Belial.' Christina said.

'We'll see about that.' He said. Suddenly, he threw the athame towards Christina. She heard someone shriek as she dove out of the way. The athame stuck in the wall behind where she was standing moments ago. Christina looked up at it from where she was on the floor, as Belial held his hand out to it. The athame shook in the wall before returning quickly into the palm of his hand.

'Alright then.' Belial said. 'How about this.' He turned to the rest of the girls and made a closing motion with his fist. 'Will you trade your powers for the lives of all of your sisters?' Christina's eyes widened and she turned to look at them. They were having trouble breathing.

'Kath, what's happening?' Christina asked.

'The air... He's... suffocating.' She said, grasping at her throat.

'Stop it.' Christina shouted at him. 'Stop it right now!'

'Powers, Christina.' He held the athame out to her.

'You can't... Chris.' Lisa said, trying to breathe calmly.

'You have to, or they die.' Belial hissed.

'No one is dying, except you.' Christina said as she focused all of her energy towards Belial. A stream of energy in red, orange and blue shot towards him and he had to use both hands to block it. The rest of the girls gasped for breath as the oxygen came back to them. Belial started using fire to combat Christina's energy, he was strong.

'You won't win Christina, even with that amulet.' Belial said, moving towards her.

'Neither will you.' She said, gritting her teeth. 'If I die, you die with me.' She said, forcing more energy towards him. Her eyes were shimmering and changing colour rapidly, her nose was bleeding and blood was also coming out of one of her ears.

'Christina, stop!' Lauren called. Christina turned to look at them.

'She can't stop.' Belial said, grinning. 'The amulet won't let her.' He looked intrigued. 'I've never seen it like this with anyone before.' He said before swiftly moving out of the path of Christina's energy and shooting an energy ball of his own directly towards her. It hit her square in the chest and she flew backwards crashing through their glass table.

'No! Chris!' Dani yelled. It was no use as Christina was out cold. Belial was making his way over to her.

'Stay away from her!' Amy called with no luck.

'If you touch her I swear to God!' Lisa yelled, kicking the invisible barrier. Belial was taking no notice of them as he bent down beside her. He touched the amulet but it shocked him, he was unable to take it from her. He traced one long finger across her cheekbone before turning back to the girls.

'I have a new idea.' He smiled, before turning himself and Christina into fog. And just like that they were both gone. The invisible barrier disappeared and Dani fell forwards from where she was leaning on it.


	16. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

'This is not good!' Dani said, hands on her head. They were standing in the middle of their wrecked living room, and missing a sister.

'That's an understatement.' Lauren said as she picked up some of the shattered glass from the floor, unsure as to what else to do.

'It's going to be okay.' Katherine tried to reason. 'We're going to get her back.'

'Unless he's killed her already.' Lisa said sadly, kicking some debris out of her path.

'No, he wouldn't have taken her if he wanted to kill her.' Dani said. 'Right?' She was trying to reassure herself if no one else.

'I don't think he wants to kill her.' Amy said.

'What do you mean?' Katherine asked.

'Think about it. He tried to take the amulet off of her and it wouldn't let him touch it. It shocked him.' Amy reminded them.

'So Chris has managed to turn the amulet good again?' Lauren wondered.

'Maybe a little, so when she's wearing it I don't think he can get it.' Amy said.

'What about if she takes it off?' Lisa asked.

'She won't, not willingly.' Katherine said.

'That's the part I'm worried about.' Lisa continued.

'He said he had a new plan?' Lauren said. 'What does that mean?'

'I'm not sure, but he almost seemed confused about the way the amulet was interacting with Christina.' Amy said.

'So he's going to keep her alive until he figures it out.' Katherine finished for her.

'Great, she gets to be his science experiment.' Lisa said. 'We have to get her back, fast.'

'We will.' Amy said confidently.

'We don't even know where he's taken her.' Dani said.

'He'll have gone back to his lair I guess, in the underworld.' Lauren said.

'Probably.' Katherine said. 'But where in the underworld? It's a big place.'

'I think I know someone who can help.' Lisa said.

'Who?' Dani asked.

'Mum.' Lisa confirmed.

'Mum is a ghost, who isn't here any more.' Amy reminded her.

'But she is the only person whose been to his lair.' Dani said.

'I saw a spell in the book for conjuring a spirit.' Lisa told them. 'I think we can do it together, all of us.'

'We're missing one though.' Lauren said sadly. 'Will it work without the six of us?'

'We're going to have to try.' Katherine said. 'Lisa, go get everything you need set up and we'll meet you up there.'

* * *

Christina opened her eyes slowly. Her head was pounding and her vision was blurry. After a moment she managed to focus on the ceiling above her, but it wasn't the ceiling of her living room. She was in some sort of cave. She rolled onto her side and was met with some steel bars. She gripped onto one of them to make sure they were real before pulling herself into a sitting position. Looking out through the bars she could see an open fire pit and too many tunnel entrances to count. There was a large chair at the far end of the room but no one was sitting it in. For now, she was alone.

* * *

Lauren was pacing the room as she waited for Lisa to get the spell ready. Lisa was carefully putting various herbs into a bowl on their table, reading their book of magic as she went. 'How long is this going to take Lisa?' Lauren asked.

'I want to get it right.' Lisa told her. 'I've never done this before.'

'We need to get to Chris now.' Lauren said, pacing a little faster.

'I know you're scared Lauren.' Amy said. 'But we will find her.'

'Yeah, after Belial has done who knows what to her.' Lauren kept pacing. All she was thinking about was her big sister, and how much she wanted to get her back. Suddenly she began to feel light headed. Lauren stopped pacing and put a hand to her head.

'Lauren, you okay?' Dani noticed and stood up, walking over to her.

'I feel...' Lauren started, but before she could finish she collapsed. Dani moved to catch her quickly.

'Oh shit.' Dani said. 'Guys!' She looked back to them.

'Is she okay?' Lisa asked.

'I have no idea she just passed out.' Dani said. Dani set her on the ground gently.

'She's still breathing.' Amy said. 'I can still feel her, she's scared.'

* * *

Christina was sitting with her back to the wall, breathing steadily. She had tried to wipe away some blood from her nose and ear, but there was a cut somewhere on her hairline that would not stop bleeding. She still hadn't seen Belial, or anyone for that matter. Suddenly, Lauren appeared across from her. Her eyes widened and she sat up a bit straighter. 'Lauren?' Christina whispered.

'Christina!' Lauren realised where she was and started looking around. Lauren made her way quickly to her sisters side. 'Are you okay?' Lauren asked.

'I think so.' Christina said. 'How are you here?'

'I'm not sure, I was pacing and I was worried about you and then the next thing I know. Here I am.' She shrugged and tried to touch Christina's hair but her hand went right through her.

'Weird.' Christina said.

'I guess I have a new power.' Lauren grinned nervously but her form began to fade and flicker.

'Laur?' Christina went to reach for her.

'Chris, it's wearing off, tell me where you are?' Lauren said quickly.

'I don't know. I just woke up here.' Christina admitted. There was a loud bang from somewhere in the distance. Christina turned her head and saw light coming down one of the corridors. 'You need to go, before they see you.'

'We're going to find you, Chris, I promise.' Lauren said.

'I know, I love you.' Christina said, smiling.

'Love you too.' Lauren whispered as she faded in front of Christina's eyes. And just like that, she was alone again.

* * *

Lauren woke up abruptly, shooting into the air and breathing hard. 'Lauren!' Dani said, running over to her side. The rest of the girls gathered around.

'Am I back?' Lauren asked. She was looking around confused.

'You're back.' Amy said.

'Where did you go?' Lisa asked.

'I saw Chris.' Lauren told them.

'How is that possible?' Amy asked.

'I don't know, I think my powers are changing. I was worried, thinking about Chris and then there I was, by her side.'

'I've read about this.' Katherine said. 'It's called astral projection. It's an advanced power in people with remote viewing. Sometimes they can not only find an object or person, but they can actually appear in the place they are.'

'That's cool.' Dani said.

'What about Chris, is she okay?' Lisa asked.

'She's hurt, but she seems alright for now.' Lauren said. 'As I left something was happening, someone was coming.'

'We really need to get to her.' Lisa said. 'Did she tell you where she is?'

'No, she just woke up in this cage. It looked like she was underground though.' Lauren told them.

'Alright, lets try this spell. Everyone needs to really think about mum.' Lisa said. They all moved to sit in a circle around a bowl Lisa had filled with ingredients. 'You all need to put in a drop of blood, and then hold hands.' They did as they were told and after linking hands Lisa began the spell. Most of the girls closed their eyes and concentrated. 'We call out to the spirit we seek, for help and guidance whilst we are weak. Show your form and shine your light, on this dark and dreary night.' She said, the rest of the girls opening their eyes.

'Nothing's happening.' Dani pointed out.

'Did it work?' Lauren asked.

'Girls?' Came a voice from behind them. They jumped and turned to face their mother. She was standing in the back of the room, not a completely solid figure but they could all see her.

'Mum.' Lisa smiled and stood up. They all went over to her. Michelle was smiling.

'I'm so happy to see you again.' Michelle said, looking them all over. 'Did you find the spell in the book?'

'Yeah we need your help mum.' Katherine said.

'Of course, anything.' Michelle said looking around the room. 'Where's Christina?'

'That's why we need your help.' Amy said sadly. 'Belial has her.'

'What?' Michelle put her hands over her mouth.

'He came to the house, they fought, and he took her.' Lisa told her.

'Why didn't he just kill her for her powers? Why take her?' Michelle asked. 'Kidnapping was never his style.'

'Mum, we found the amulet and Chris was wearing it.' Dani said.

'Oh my, is she okay?' Michelle asked.

'Not really, but we think she's turning it good again.' Lisa said. 'The point is, Belial couldn't take it from her. He was curious about her and the amulet.'

'Maybe he wants to figure out how he can merge with the amulet? If it's attaching to Christina then he'd want to know why.' Michelle said.

'What do you know about the amulet mum?' Katherine asked.

'I know it contains enough power to destroy more terrifying creatures than Belial. I know that it's power is so all consuming that not many can withstand it. If it's trying to attach to Christina then she must be able to wield it.'

'Sounds about right.' Lauren said. 'She can do it mum.'

'Then we need to get her back before Belial gets what he wants from her.' Michelle said. 'What do you need from me?'

'We don't know where he's taken her.' Katherine said. 'When you went with him, that night, where did you go?'

'We were underground, but there are so many tunnels.' Michelle stopped to think. 'On the outskirts of town, is there still an abandoned bar?'

'Yeah, there's an old wooden building with rusty neon signs.' Lisa said.

'That's the place.' Michelle said.

'You're sure?' Amy wanted to be certain.

'I am, I remember because it's location of the closest spiritual nexus.'

'A what?' Dani asked.

'A spiritual nexus is a power point, located directly in the middle of the five natural elements. If Belial wants power, he will be there.'

'Great, thanks Mum.' Katherine smiled. 'It's good to see you.' She said after.

'I love you girls so much.' Michelle said. 'Now go and bring your sister home. And remember...'

'You're never too far away.' Lauren finished for her as she faded in front of their eyes.


	17. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Lauren had just vanished and Christina was alone again. The banging noises were getting closer so she shrank back as far as she could from the bars. Belial had entered the room with another demon, but he wasn't in his dark cloak, but a black suit with a blood red tie. He walked over to the bars and clasped them in his hands. 'Hi Christina.' He smiled.

'Nice suit.' Christina replied.

'Thank you.' He let go of the bars and circled so she could see the whole thing. 'I'm glad you like it.'

'Are you going to a dinner party in hell?' She asked.

'You are something, aren't you.' Belial said, smiling at her. 'Just like Michelle, making jokes to avoid feeling the fear.'

'Does your friend have a name?' Christina asked, looking at the man in the cloak standing against the far wall.

'He's not important right now, but he has some special skills.'

'Good for him.' Christina said. 'You know I could just blast my way out of here don't you.' She tried to sound confident, standing up and walking forward.

'You can try.' Belial said. He walked slowly to the end of the room and sat in the chair. 'I've got all night.' Christina lifted her hand and focused, shooting a stream of energy onto the metal bars. Unfortunately, the bars were protected with dark magic. Her power rebounded from the bars, not making a dent, and slammed into her chest sending her back into the wall. The wind was knocked out of her and she lay there stunned.

'Shit.' She whispered, bringing her hand to her chest. She could hear Belial clapping as she turned on her side.

'Good effort.' He said. 'But you'll have to try harder than that.' He was dangling a large skeleton key from his hands before hanging it on a hook beside his chair. 'Try hard enough and I might let you out for a rematch.'

* * *

'Alright, do we have enough potions?' Katherine asked as they were leaving the house.

'I think we have too many.' Lisa said.

'Better to be safe than sorry.' Amy reminded her.

'What if this is a waste of time? What if she's already dead?' Dani asked.

'She's not.' Lauren said firmly.

'How do you know? A lot can happen in an hour.' Dani pointed out.

'No, Lauren's right.' Lisa said. 'If something had happened, if she was... she would have come right back to us and I would have seen her.'

'I agree.' Katherine said. 'Lisa, do you have the spell?'

'Yeah, but I wrote it in record time. We'll definitely need all six of us to make it work.'

'So the plan is, find the entrance to the underworld on the nexus, find Christina and kill Belial.' Amy said.

'And kill every other demon who gets in our way.' Dani added.

'We've only got one shot at this.' Lisa reminded them. 'For our sakes, for Christina's sake, we need to get it right.

* * *

'As much fun as it is watching you go round in circles, I think it's time we get down to business.' Belial said, rising from his seat. Christina had spent the last half an hour trying to break out of the cage but only ended up with more bruises. She was breathing heavily, leaning against the wall.

'What business might that be?' Christina asked sarcastically.

'Why has the amulet attached to you?' Belial paced in front of the cage. 'And how are you turning it so quickly?' Christina looked down at it and there was more blue than before.

'I don't know, maybe it just likes me.' She said.

'Well why don't we see if it likes me?' Belial said. 'Tell you what, you give me that amulet and I will forget all about your powers. I'll leave you and your sisters alone forever.'

'Something tells me that's a lie.' Christina said. 'And it also tells me, that you can't just take the amulet from me or you would have done that already and I'd be dead.' She stepped up to the front of the cage and looked right into the eyeless sockets of his face. 'Go back to hell.' She said firmly. Belial let out a long sigh and turned to face the demon against the wall.

'I do like you Christina, which is why it pains me to do this.' He made a hand gesture and the demon stepped forward. Belial went back to his seat.

'What is this?' Christina asked as the demon came towards her. He took out a knife, and what looked like a voodoo doll.

'Do it until she takes the amulet off.' Belial ordered. Christina watched in fear as the demon lifted the knife to the doll. He stabbed the arm and ran the knife down it, as Christina cried out in pain watching as blood began to fall from a cut appearing on her arm.

* * *

'This must be the place.' Lisa said as Kathrine drove them around a corner, coming face to face with an old bar. It was boarded up and looked completely derelict. Katherine pulled over next to it and they all got out of the car.

'It even looks like where demons hide.' Dani pointed out as Lauren pulled her arms around herself.

'It feels really negative here guys.' Amy said.

'Can you feel anything from Christina?' Lauren asked.

'No.' Amy said. 'But that must mean she still has the amulet on, which is a good thing.'

'Is it?' Katherine wondered.

'We have to stay positive.' Lisa reminded them. 'Let's go.' She said, leading them towards the front door. It was sealed closed so it took Lisa and Katherine pulling hard on some wooden boards before it came loose. Katherine pulled open the door and they stepped cautiously inside.

'Anyone see a doorway to the underworld?' Dani asked.

'It's just one big room.' Lisa said. They spread out and began looking for hidden doors. Amy was walking over towards the bar area when she stopped suddenly and looked down. There was a creaking in the wood beneath her feet, like the floor was made of something different. She bent down and threw back and old dusty rug and, sure enough, there was a trap door.

'Guys, over here.' She said. They all gathered around and looked down as Amy hauled open the square door in the floor.

'Because that's not creepy at all.' Lauren said.

'I'll go first and make sure it's safe. When I call up you guys can follow.' Katherine said.

'Be careful Kath.' Lisa said as her big sister began her descent into the underworld.

* * *

'I'm very impressed Christina.' Belial said. He was pacing around the room once more whilst his colleague was working. Christina had not removed the amulet, but she was in a great deal of pain. There were cuts all over her body. She was lying on her side, breathing heavily facing the demon cutting her. 'There's still time for you to join me, we can share the power.'

'No thanks.' Christina said weakly, closing her eyes briefly to focus on her breathing. There was a particularly nasty cut on her thigh, a small pool of blood forming on the ground beneath it. Belial signed as he continued pacing. He turned to the demon.

'Carry on. She'll break eventually, they all do.' Christina grimaced as she felt another long cut appear on her back. She rolled onto her front and bit down hard on her sleeve. She would not give him the satisfaction of any more of her screams.


	18. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

'I think we're lost.' Dani said as they made their way down another long corridor. 'Everything looks the same.' She pointed out.

'We're not lost, we've been going in a straight line.' Lauren turned to the group. 'Haven't we?'

'Look, we don't know exactly where Chris is, we just have to keep going and we'll find her.' Katherine assured them.

'If you say so.' Lisa said.

'Wait.' Amy put her hand up.

'What is it?' Dani asked.

'Do you feel Christina?' Lauren wondered.

'No, it's not her.' Amy confirmed. 'But it's really angry. I think it might be Belial.'

'You've never been able to sense demons like that before.' Katherine said.

'It's so strong you guys, I've never felt anything like it.' She admitted. Just then, there was a loud crash from a room to their right.

'What was that?' Lisa asked as they walked closer to a doorway.

'Quiet.' Kathrine said, as she peeked her head into the room. She could see Belial, pacing back and forth, another demon she didn't recognise, and her sister. Katherine looked over to the far wall and saw the key to release Christina. She turned back to the rest of them. 'Chris is in there. With Belial and another demon.'

'What was that noise?' Amy asked.

'It looked like he'd thrown something, smashed it against the wall.'

'He's angry with her.' Amy said.

'Probably because she wont give him the amulet.' Lisa said.

'Okay, so the plan?' Lauren said nervously.

'We need to get Chris out of the cage but Belial is right there. I saw the key hanging up on the wall.' Katherine said.

'I'll distract him, you get Chris.' Dani said. 'Give me some exploding potion.'

'Are you sure Dani? What about the other demon?' Katherine said.

'We can hit him with potions at the same time.' Amy suggested.

'Alright. Here we go.' Katherine said as Dani faded in front of their eyes. She walked quietly into the room and saw it all. She had to try and contain her emotion as she saw the blood surrounding her sister. She was in position and looked back to the door. She made her hand visible and gave a thumbs up, before throwing her potion at Belial's back. Lisa and Amy each threw theirs at the other demon, who was immediately destroyed, before coming into the room. Belial let out a yell and turned around. He saw them all come in.

'Come to join in the fun!?' He growled, but Dani threw more potions at him. Christina heard the commotion and tried to lift her head. She saw Amy and Lauren at the bars. They were trying to speak to her but she couldn't hear them, and her vision was blurry.

'She can't move.' Lauren said. 'Kath hurry!' Katherine was just unhooking the key when she heard Dani. Belial had managed to hit her with an energy ball, sending her back into the wall. She was visible again so Lisa ran over to help, throwing her own potion at Belial as she went. He was walking towards them as Katherine hurried over to the cage and unlocked it, going in with Lauren to get their sister.

'Chris, come on.' Katherine said, reaching down to her. Christina tried to grab onto her but she was very weak.

'She's lost a lot of blood Kath, we need to say the spell now.' Lauren pleaded.

'Lisa, get Dani over here!' Katherine shouted. Amy went over and threw her final potion at Belial, who was weakening, so that Lisa could haul Dani up and bring them over to the cage.

'Is she okay?' Kathrine asked.

'Just about.' Lisa said. 'What about Chris?'

'I don't know. She hasn't said anything, she can barley move. We need to do the spell.'

'Everyone link hands, now.' Lisa commanded, Katherine taking a firm grasp of Christina. Then Lisa began. 'The darkest evil is here in the night, our bodies and souls are here to fight. Send it back to where it should rightfully dwell, in the deepest depths of it's own hell!' Lisa finished, but Belial was still coming towards them. He was slowly turning into ash before their eyes, but pieces kept fitting back onto him.

'It's not working.' Lauren said. 'He's regenerating.'

'We're not strong enough.' Katherine said. 'Not with Chris so weak.'

'The potion!' Lauren suddenly remembered.

'What potion?' Lisa said.

'I have a healing potion, we had one left.' Lauren fumbled around in her jacket and pulled out the vial. 'Chris, drink this.' Lauren quickly poured the liquid into Christina's mouth and they waited.

'It's not working.' Amy said.

'It will.' Dani confirmed, leaning on Lisa. 'She's just really hurt.'

'Kath...' Christina said quietly. Katherine looked down to her.

'Chris, are you okay?' She asked.

'No, help me up.' She said. 'I have to...' She took a deep breath as Katherine helped her into a sitting position. Christina lent on her sister heavily as she fumbled for the amulet around her neck. 'Hands.' She whispered, motioning for them all to start channeling their energy through her.

'Are you sure, it could be dangerous?' Lisa said.

'No choice.' Christina said. 'Spell wasn't enough.'

'She's right.' Dani said. 'And my head hurts so I want to get out of here.' She put her hand on Christina's shoulder, trying not to hurt her, and they all did the same.

'Christina...' Belial hissed. 'You don't want to do this.'

'Oh, I think I do.' Christina said, as she held the amulet towards him. They watched her eyes turn blue and a stream of energy shot out towards him. It was a twister of blue and orange, most of the red faded from the amulet, coursing through every fibre in Belial's body. He screamed as the power went through him, turning his own eyes a blue they had never been before. Christina held on to Katherine's hand tighter, trying to keep her focus. After several long minutes Belial exploded into a million pieces. The light faded and the room became silent. Christina became even heavier in Katherine's arms.

'It worked.' Lisa smiled. 'He's gone.'

'Chris?' Katherine said, looking down at her. She was unconscious. 'No, no Chris.' Katherine laid her down on the floor gently. She reached for the amulet and lifted it over her had. As soon as the amulet was off, Amy felt it.

'Oh my God.' Amy sat back, hand over heart. 'She's in so much pain.'

'But she's alive?' Dani asked.

'Yeah, barley.' Lisa said, looking her over. 'What the hell did he do to her?'

'We need to get out of here.' Katherine said. 'I'll carry her if you guys keep an eye out for demons. Lauren help Dani.'

'I'm good.' Dani said, getting to her feet. 'Let's just get Chris out of here.' With that they all stood up, Christina in Katherine's arms, and made their way to the exit.

* * *

The first thing Christina saw when she opened her eyes was Katherine sitting at the foot of her bed. It took a moment for her eyes to adjust but she could tell her sister had been crying. 'Kath..' She tried to speak but her voice was quiet and her throat sore. She tried to clear it and speak again. 'Katherine.' She said a little stronger. Katherine turned to face Christina with a shocked look on her face.

'Chris, oh my god.' She moved closer and wiped tears from her face. 'Hey.' She took Christina's hand.

'What happened?' Christina asked.

'How much do you remember?' Katherine wondered.

'I remember being in the underworld, I remember Belial and the other demon.'

'Do you remember how we got out?' Katherine asked. Christina shook her head and closed her eyes.

'Is everyone okay?' She whispered. Katherine smiled.

'Want to come and see for yourself?' Katherine held out her other hand for Christina to hold onto as she pulled her up gently. 'Alright?'

'Yeah.' Christina said. 'How long was I out?'

'Only a few hours.' Katherine assured her. 'Dani made some more potion, but your body needed to rest. You might still have some cuts and bruises.'

'I can live with that.' Christina smiled. Katherine went around to the side of the bed and helped Christina up. She was a little weak but with Katherine's support she stood up.

'Tell me if you want to stay here and I'll summon the troops to you.' Katherine said.

'No, I'm fine.' Christina laughed. 'Let's go.' She said, but then she noticed the amulet on the bedside table. She looked to Katherine. 'It's completely blue.' She said, shocked. Katherine smiled at her.

'Yep, it's good again, thanks to you.' Katherine said. 'Now at least if a demon does get ahold of it again it'll take them a while to turn it evil.' Christina didn't know what to say so Katherine continued. 'Come on, everyone wants to see you.'

Dani and Lauren were fighting over the remote as Katherine and Christina reached the top of the stairs. Christina smiled as she heard them squabble. Amy was reading a book, and Lisa was on her laptop. 'They're okay.' Katherine told her as they stood still for a moment.

'They're okay.' Christina repeated. 'And you're okay?' She asked Kath.

'I am now.' Katherine smiled as they made their way down the stairs. 'Look whose finally awake.' Katherine said happily as she led Christina into the room. They all turned and looked with huge smiles on their faces as they came closer. Amy moved up to make room on the couch as they both sat down.

'Thanks Kath.' Christina said. 'Everyone alright?' She looked around.

'I think we should be asking you that.' Amy said. 'You don't feel alright to me.'

'I'm getting there Aimes.' Christina said, linking her arm through Amy's. There was a moment of silence before Lisa broke it.

'Do you want to talk about what happened, when you were down there?' She asked. Christina looked over at her and sighed.

'Not really.' Christina admitted. 'But I'll answer any questions if you want to ask.'

'How did you get cut so bad?' Dani asked.

'The demon with Belial was using voodoo magic. He had a doll and it was linked to me so every time he cut the doll, he cut me.'

'Did it hurt?' Lauren wondered.

'Yeah, it hurt pretty bad.' Christina admitted. 'But Belial is gone, for good, and I'm fine. So we don't need to worry any more.'

'Until the next demon attacks.' Katherine reminded them.

'We'll cross that bridge when we come to it.' Christina said. 'Now, what are we watching?' She motioned to the television which had been muted.

'Dani wont let me put the news on.' Lauren complained.

'Who wants to watch the news?' Dani said, turning up the volume of the action movie she had found. Christina smiled as everyone settled back down, and within ten minutes she had fallen back to sleep.

The End


End file.
